The Benefit Concert
by RJBsComputer
Summary: Hannah performs in a benefit concert for Leukemia in Boston. The weather may have the final word on when she can leave Boston though. Chapter 17 and the rest of the story.
1. Prologue

**The Benefit Concert**

**Prologue**

"THANK YOU IOWA CITY AND GOOD NIGHT"

Hannah left the stage and headed back to her dressing room. It was a great concert. But not only that, a great stop. Hannah/Miley spent the day before the concert with her best friend Maggie. Hannah closed the door to her dressing room and wait for Maggie and her friends to come back and join her. Oliver and Lola were already here. Her dad went to help Maggie and her friends to get back here. Sitting there, she remembered when she told Maggie on the phone.

"_**Hi Maggie, how you doing?"**_

"_**Hi Miley. The doctors think I may be in remission."**_

"_**That's great Maggie!"**_

"_**Well, they won't know for another month, but so far, things look great."**_

"_**Then we are going to have to throw a party for you then."**_

"_**How are we going to do that?"**_

"_**Well…how does you and say five of you friends coming backstage at a Hannah Montana concert for a party sound?"**_

"_**NO WAY! Get out of here."**_

"_**No really."**_

"_**Really…how?"**_

"_**Tomorrow, we're releasing my fall concert tour and guess what city is on the list?"**_

"_**Iowa City? No way."**_

"_**Okay, if you don't want me to stop there…"**_

"_**MILEY"**_

"_**As the schedule looks now, we'll be able to spend the day together before the concert. How does that sound?"**_

"_**Well Lilly and Oliver be with you?"**_

"_**That's the plan."**_

They spent the rest of the time talking about the things that they could do.

Hannah got up and walk over to look at the cake she had made for Maggie.

She was just thinking about tasting the frosting when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door open to reveal Robbie, Maggie, and five friends that couldn't believe that Hannah Montana was having a party for Maggie.

The tour bus pulled up in front of Maggie's house the next day. Our friends wanted to say good-bye before leaving. Everyone was in the house saying their good-byes when the phone rang. It was bad news for Maggie.


	2. Chapter 1: Maggie's Email

**Chapter 1**

Maggie's E-mail

The day matched Miley's mood. Dark and cold. She had gotten an e-mail from Maggie last night. She was in the hospital again. Miley was walking to the 'meeting corner' as the three of them put it. As she waited for Lilly and Oliver, she thought back to the day they spent with Maggie at her house. The had gone shopping that day for hair care products. Maggie's hair had grown back enough to be styled. She didn't need to used the Hannah wig that Miley had given her anymore. Maggie want to grow her hair as long as Miley's and Lilly's. Well, guess that's not going to happen now Miley thought.

"What's wrong Miley?" Lilly asked as she and Oliver came up on Miley.

"I got an e-mail from Maggie last night."

"How she doing?" Oliver asked.

"She's in the hospital for another round of chemo."

They started to walk to school.

"Did the doctors say how long she would be in the hospital this time?"

"She didn't know. Besides Lilly, you know from the last time she couldn't leave until the treatment was done and her immune system was back."

"Yeah, wasn't three months the last time?" Oliver asked.

"I don't remember. I just wish there was something I could do."

Back at home, Robbie felt the same way. He had called Jim, Maggie's father, and asked him if there was anything they could do. Jim had told Robbie about the Leukemia Foundation and gave him a number that he could call.

Miley had the same idea at school. During lunch, she want to the library and did some research on the internet. She also found the Leukemia Foundation.

Miley saw that there was a list of events. She called up the list and got excited about one item that was coming up in six weeks. This she printed out to show her dad. Hmmmm… better show this to Mr. Aaron too, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------

With Lilly and Oliver in tow, Miley went to see Mr. Aaron after school.

"Mrs. Darcy, is Mr. Aaron in?"

"Yes Miley."

"Could we talk to him please?"

"Let me check for you."

Mrs. Darcy got up and went to Mr. Aaron's office and knocked on the door. After a brief conversation, Mrs. Darcy came back and told them they could go back. Miley, being the last one in, closed the door.

"So what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Do you remember me telling about our friend Maggie?"

"I could use a little more information Miley."

"She is the one from Iowa City."

"Maggie has leukemia." Lilly added.

"And she is back in the hospital again." Oliver finished.

"Okay, and where is this leading?"

Miley handed him the printout with the event date circle on it.

"When is that compared to the school calendar?" Miley asked.

"Hmmmm…I get the feeling that you want to do something to help out. You two included." Mr. Aaron finished looking at Lilly and Oliver. Heads nodded.

"If it can be worked out." Lilly offered hoping for the best. Mr. Aaron got up and went to the filing cabinet. After opening a drawer, he pulled out a folder. Turning, he went back to his desk and sat down. As he flipped through the papers, he looked at the date again.

"Hmmm….I can tell you that things are okay on this end. The date falls on a three day weekend."

"YES!" Miley pumped her fist.

"Don't get to excited you three." Mr. Aaron cautioned.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"I think Miley can answer that question once she calms down."

"Answer what?"

"Why everything isn't clear cut for the fund riser."

"I don't see what you are talking about Mr. Aaron."

"And you grew-up in Tennessee? What time of year is that fund riser?"

"Mid-November."

"And where is it?"

"Boston. Oh…"

"Oh what?" Lilly asked.

"There could be a problem with snow. But it's mid-November. So the chance of snow is very small." Miley tried to rationalize.

"Just keep that in mind." Mr. Aaron cautioned.

-------------------------------------------------

On the way home, everyone stopped at Oliver's house and then at Lilly's house and ended at Miley's house.

"Daddy…We're home…where are you?"

"I'm back in my office and I'm on the phone."

"Okay daddy."

Everyone set up to get started on homework after a trip to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, Robbie came out from his office.

"Well, I have some news for the three of ya'll." Robbie informed them.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you too."

"Well, I'll go first since my news has to do with Hannah Montana."

"Really daddy, what is it?"

"Okay, Hannah Montana is going to perform at the Leukemia Foundation Benefit Concert in Boston."

"NO WAY!" all three of them responded at once.

"Yes way and I even cleared it with Lilly's and Oliver's parents. I figured that ya'll would want to do something to help out Maggie."

"Wow. I can't believe it." Lilly started.

"Because, I had the same idea." Miley finished as she handed the printout to her dad.

"You know what they say…"

"No Mr. Stewart, what do they say?" Oliver asked.

"Great minds think alike." Robbie said smiling at Miley.

"I've got to go and e-mail Maggie." Miley said as the three of them took off for the computer.

Hey Maggie 

_I'm really sorry to hear that you're back in the hospital. Lilly and Oliver say the same thing. Their here with me right now. We have some big news to tell you. When we heard you were back in the hospital, we had to do something to help. Well, we looked on-line and found the Leukemia Fountain Benefit Concert in Boston. What we didn't know was that daddy had called you dad and asked how we could help. Your dad told my daddy the same thing. And now, Hannah Montana is going to perform at the Benefit Concert. Details as they come in. Let me know how things are going. Get Well._

_Miley, Lilly, Oliver_

And with that, Miley was finally doing something that might in the end help out Maggie.


	3. Chapter 2: Boston

**Chapter 2**

Boston

"Yes, I've added her and her group to the list. Yes, okay, good-bye."

Mr. Moseby hanged up the phone.

"Who was that Mr. Moseby?" Estabon asked.

"That was the Leukemia Foundation. They added another star to their list."

"Oh really. Who is it?"

"I'd tell you, but you can never keep a secret."

"I've been practicing Mr. Moseby. You can trust me." Estabon begged.

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"I swear on my great-grandmothers grave that if I tell…"

"I'll tell you if it well get to be quiet and go away?" Mr. Moseby asked wanting to get back to his duties.

"Oh yes."

"Okay, but you must keep it on the Q.T."

"Oh, I will."

Leaning in and whispering, "It's Hannah Montana."

Starting in a quiet voice and quickly growing louder Estabon started repeating,

"Hannah Montana…Hannah Montana…Hannah Montan…"

Mr. Moseby quickly covered his month with his hand and remind Estabon,

"Mums the word."

"mmmm...mmm…mmmm…"

"What?"

Estabon took Mr. Moseby's hand off his mouth and repeated,

"Mums the word." And put Mr. Moseby's hand back on his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------

Zack and Cody got off the elevator and walked over to the candy counter.

"Hi sweet thing." Zack greeted Maddie.

"Hi Maddie." Cody greeted Maddie.

"Hi Zack, Cody. What are you two up to today?"

"Skateboarding" Cody said.

"Checking out chicks." Zack answered.

"Roller blading." Cody continued.

"Checking out chicks." Zack added.

"Football." Cody continued.

"Checking out chicks." Zack added.

"Base…"

"Okay, I get it." Maddie stop them. "You guys are going to the park for sports and checking chicks."

"Checking out chicks is a sport." Zack smartly added.

London came up from behind them.

"I didn't know you could check out chicks in the park. I love them when there all fluffy and yellow."

Maddie, Zack, and Cody all looked at each other and then back at London.

"Baby chicks live on a farm London." Maddie told her.

"Then what are they doing in the park."

"Never mind London."

Estabon walked quickly up to the group.

"You'll never guess what I just heard. Go on guess."

"London's dad lost all his money in a card game and now you own the hotel?" Zack guessed.

"No. But that was a good guess."

"Estabon, what is it?" Maddie asked.

Huddling everyone leaned in closely to Estabon,

"I just heard that a famous pop-star was just added to the fund riser list."

"Well, who is it?" Cody asked getting excited about the prospect of meeting another famous person.

"Word has it that," Estabon stopped and everyone leaned back, looked left, then right then everyone huddled again, "Hannah Montana is coming."

"HANNAH MONTANA" Cody exclaimed.

Before he could continue, a flurry of hands covered his mouth. He slowly calms down and everyone took there hands away.

"Are you sure Estabon. This isn't another rumor?" Maddie asked.

"Me spread rumors?" Estabon asked with a looked of hurt feelings.

"YES." Everyone answered.

"Okay, but not on purpose. Not this time. Mr. Moseby told me himself."

"HANNAH MON…" Once again a flurry of hands covered Cody's mouth.

"Get it under control Cody." Zack told his brother.

"What's up with Cody anyways?" London asked.

"He just has a huge crush on Hannah Montana." Zack in formed everyone.

"Mmmm…mmmm…mmmm…"

"What?" Maddie asked.

Pulling everybody's hands off his mouth,

"I do not!" Cody denied.

"Then why do you have a framed picture of her on your night stand and tell her good night every night?"

"Your imagining things."

"I think I've seen you kiss her too."

"I have not!"

"It's okay Cody." Maddie soothed. "I have a picture of Orland Bloom in my room."

"Why don't you have a picture of me in your room?" London asked Cody.

"Because he sees you all the time London." Maddie replied.

"Oh, lucky him. Well I have a facial to go to. Bye."

The desk bell rung.

"Mr. Moseby calls." And Estabon went to the front desk.

Cody crossed his arms on the candy counter and laid his head on them.

"Who am I fooling. I just have to meet her when she here. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Cody. Leave that to me." Zack told him.

"Now I'm worried." Cody told Maddie.


	4. Chapter 3: Iowa City

**Chapter 3**

Iowa City

The bell rang to signal the end of the day Wednesday. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were ready to head to Boston. But first they were going to make a stop in Iowa City. Because of that, they were leaving a day early. And done with school, or so they thought. Mr. Aaron called them into his office before they could leave.

"Since you are going to be missing a day of school tomorrow, I want you three to write a one page paper on the importance of charity work and what you learned from it."

"Does he do this all the time Miley?" Oliver complained.

"Pretty much. Welcome to my world." Miley informed her friends.

"Thanks a lot. But next time, keep it to our self." Lilly said.

The three friends started home. Miley was listening to the conversation and giving brief replies, but she was thinking of something else. She had gotten to know Maggie when they helped her the weekend she came for a doctor's appointment and for a Hannah concert. Since then, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Maggie kept in contact with each other. From talking with Lilly and Oliver, Miley found that Maggie told her more personal fears and concerns then the others. Come to think about it, Miley told Maggie things that she didn't even tell Lilly. Miley even shared some things about her mom with Maggie that she never told her friends. The one thing that amazed Miley the most about Maggie was the strength of character. Miley wonder if she could be so positive at the tender age of ten like Maggie was. Life had tried so hard to beat her down. But life had also given Maggie an anchor to make it through her trails. Funny, Miley never thought of herself or Lilly or Oliver as anchors. But that is what they became for Maggie and Miley would not trade it for anything in the world. When they found that the results of the remission test was negative, Miley was not only upset, but was secretly angry. It was not fair. What more did Maggie have to do to win this fight. But more importantly, how could she help. She had money. Well that was for sure. But as she understood it, it took billions to make a medical break through. So maybe, she could let it be known on national t.v. this weekend that Hannah was going to denote a percentage of all her profits, now and in the future, to the Leukemia Foundation. Yeah, she like that idea and she would make it Hannah's personal charity. If other stars could have theirs, then why can't she have hers. Mental note to self, talk to dad about that.

"See you in half an hour Miley." Lilly said. This brought Miley back to the here and now. They were at the meeting corner. That was fast Miley thought. What were we talking about anyways.

"Okay. Remember, we can be our selves for this trip." Miley called after them.

-------------------------------------------------

Jim met them at the airport. Everyone found their luggage and moved out to the car. That night, everyone got caught up on how things were going. Maggie's hair was gone again and she was using her Hannah wig. Some of the kids there thought that it was cool she had a wig that was just like Hannah Montana's hair. She was also a little popular because she met Hannah Montana. Although, some found it hard to believe they were friends. But that was all to change tomorrow.

Miley and Lilly slept in Maggie's room that night. It was amazing what you could tell about a person from what they had in their room. Maggie was not exception. She had the posters up that the four of them made back in Malibu. And of course, there where the Hannah posters. Maggie also had enough stuff animals to create her own zoo. Although Miley didn't know it, missing from the night stand was the picture of Hannah Montana the Miley had signed in the hospital room in Malibu. But the night stand give testament to the fact something was missing. On one wall was stand of shelves. The bottom two shelves had books. The next one up had Maggie's music collection. The row of CD had empty spots in it. On the top shelf was a stereo with CD player.

-------------------------------------------------

Since the press didn't know that Hannah Montana was going to stop by the hospital and given the fact that Maggie said that her friends Lilly and Oliver were planning on stopping by, only Miley had to change. Which she did after breakfast. They had to take two cars to get there. It was always amazing to Hannah the process that people went through on meeting a celebrity. But with medical people, they always approached it from a professional point of view. They were use to handling doctor's with big egos. Not to say she had a big ego. But she was Hannah Montana and it took some time to reach Maggie's room. She just had to stop for everyone. But finally, she made it to Maggie's room. Lilly and Oliver had gone ahead of her and were already deep in conversion with Maggie.

"I would like to visit with my friend right now. But if you wait patiently, I'll sing one song for everyone." Hannah told the small knot of kids that was following her. There was a small round of yeses and okays.

"Is this the room of my best friend Maggie?" Hannah asked as she came in.

"Hannah!" Maggie exclaimed. They hugged. Maggie had on her wig.

"Love the hair Maggie."

"Thanks Hannah. Are you already for the big concert tomorrow?"

"Yes and no. I have no idea what I'm going to sing." Hannah noticed the picture she had given her on the bed stand and a small stack of CD's by it.

"I was hoping that you might help me pick them out. They gave me time for four songs. What do you thing I should sing?"

They spent the next few minutes picking out songs. And with that done, conversation turn to things like school and boys. Oliver took the time during the 'boy' part of the conversation to go and ask the nurses if there was a place Hannah could sing a song at. Oliver came back to the room and told Hannah that she could sing her song in about ten minutes.

"On a more serious note Maggie," Hannah began, "I felt useless when we heard about you going back into the hospital. I just had to do something to help you. So I went on-line and did some research and found out about the foundation. So during the every performance, including tomorrow, I'm going to let everyone one know that the Leukemia Foundation is going to be my personal charity."

"That's great Hannah!"

"I may not be a doctor or live here with you, but I had to do something to help."

"Well, the more people know, the more they can help." Commented the doctor as he came into the room.

"Oh Hannah this is Dr. Bell. She's been my doctor since I got diagnosis."

"Nice to meet you." Hannah greeted the doctor.

Maggie introduced everyone in the room.

"Well if I known I be meeting Hannah Montana today, I would have brought my camera. My kids just love your music."

"Thank you. And for taking such good care of my friend, I'll send you some signed pictures for you kids." With that Hannah got their names.

"Thank you. My kids will be thrilled."

"It's the less I can do."

"Hannah, if you're ready, you can sing that song now." A nurse said.

Hannah ended up singing the set she was going to us at the benefit the next night. The visit set in her mind that she was doing the right thing. How could I have been so blind before she thought.

Good byes were made and everyone went back to the Baker's house.

Since this trip was a celebrity arrival trip, everyone got dressed for the trip.

It also meant that getting through the airport would also take twice as long as normal. It always amazed Hannah how normally sane people totally lost it in the presents of a celebrity. To Hannah, the only difference between a normal working person and a celebrity was simple. A normal working person was only known to the people they worked with. A celebrity was not only known by the people they worked with but with most everyone that followed their work. But why this cause normal people to turn into a screaming mob was a scientific mystery. With one last good bye to the Baker's, Hannah's group boarded the plane. Next stop Boston.


	5. Chapter 4: The Weather

**Chapter 4**

The Weather

The weather of the lower 48 states is mainly determined by the flow of the jet stream. In the summer time, the jet stream mostly travels south over the Rocky Mountains. Then around Texas, the jet stream will turn back north.

When the jet stream is moving in this fashion, it brings dry cold air from Canada and from over the Rockys. But when the jet stream makes the turn in Texas, it picks up warm moist air from the Gulf of Mexico. This causes a major conflict between the cold dry air and the warm moist air. For people living in Texas and Oklahoma, this creates an area know as Tornado Alley.

This unique weather formation is thanks to the jet streams path in the summer time.

In the winter time, the jet stream mostly travels south out of Canada towards the Ohio River valley. Winter storms, nicknamed Alberta Clippers, hitch their storm clouds on the jet stream when it is flow in this fashion. Big cold winter storms slam in to the board states. But before these huge storms run out of energy, they get a shot in the arm by the Great Lakes. Just like hurricanes draw water and energy from the warm ocean waters, so do winter storms draw water and energy from the Great Lakes. The amount of water that is picked up all depends on the storm path, speed and the temperature of the water versus the temperature of the air. An exact science mother nature has not shared yet.

On the night that our friends left Iowa City, a very huge cold front started down the path the jet stream had set up. The path it was following had it lined up for Lake Superior. It would then clip the top of Lake Michigan and the top of the state of Michigan. When it gets to Michigan, the storm will bend just a little to the north and pass right over the center of Lake Huron. After that it will pass back into Canada and enter back in to the U.S. by way of Lake Ontario. That left Boston right in the center of the storm path. The National Weather Service started put out winter storm warnings in the states of North Dakota and Minnesota. Their hope was that the storm system would blow itself out before reaching the lakes. What they didn't know yet was the storm system was dial in for the long haul.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Tipton

**Chapter 5**

Welcome to the Tipton

The plane landed in early evening at Boston's airport. Hannah decided to wait for the plane to empty before getting off. They had already received reports about the press waiting for them at the gate.

"Okay, Hannah. Show time." Robbie told her as they reached the gate.

Hannah put on one of her winning smiles and came out waving to the cameras. It took an hour to work through the press and the airport, but they were finally in the limo and heading to the Tipton Hotel. With any luck they should be there for dinner.

"What are you doing down here?" Mr. Moseby asked Cody. Mr. Moseby had spent the day chasing the fans of the various stars out of the lobby all day. As the stars arrived and checked into the hotel, the fans would leave.

Having either seen their star or being disappointed about missing them.

The last group waiting outside the hotel was for Hannah Montana.

"I was…" Cody tried to think fast, "just buying some candy." He finished looking over at Maddie.

"Well, you better not be waiting to bug Hannah. Now go."

Cody went over to Maddie's candy counter.

"I'm never going to met her."

"Met who?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Oooh, Cody don't give up. You never now what might happen."

"Like the sky falling." Zack said as he walked up from behind.

"What are you crying about now Cody?"

Before Cody could answer, the crowd outside got very load.

Maddie, Zack, and Cody turned to the front door to see what was happening.

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah got out of the limo first. The crowd reacted and flashes went off.

Lola, Oliver, who was wearing a hat and shades, Jackson, and Robbie followed and moved off to the door. Hannah stopped every so often along the barriers to sign autographs and pose with fans until she reached the doors.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Moseby. How can I help you."

"Hannah Montana's party." Robbie said.

"Ah, yes. One second please." Mr. Moseby set about checking Robbie and the others in.

Hannah stepped through the door and headed for her dad.

"Look Cody, it's Hannah Montana." Zack directed his brother.

"What am I going to do?" Cody asked loosing his cool.

"Calm down Cody and let's try to think of something." Maddie said trying to help Cody.

"Think…think…think…" Cody was trying hard.

Having finished checking in, everyone turn to head to the elevator. Hannah, Lola and Oliver were talking as the neared the ramp to the elevator and candy counter.

"I know what to do Cody." Zack said turning to Cody.

"What?" Cody asked.

Zack grabbed him and with a will timed push, Cody was on the floor right in front of Hannah.

"Where do you think we shou…Aahhh…" Hannah fall over Cody.

"Hannah are you okay?" Lola asked starting to help Hannah.

"Hannah?" Oliver started to help too.

"Cody!" Zack started to help.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Moseby asked as he came over to find out what was happening.

"Are you okay darling?" Robbie asked.

"Yes daddy. Are you okay?" Hannah ask Cody as she helped him up.

"Aaaa…"

"Oh, he's okay. He just can't talk after he's been fallen on." Zack said.

"Hi am Hannah Montana." Hannah offered her hand to Cody.

"Aaaa…" Cody started to shake hands with Hannah.

"His name is Cody and I'm Zack"

"Hi, I'm Maddie."

"Don't you boys have homework or something?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Nope. All done." Zack answered.

"Excuse me Zack," Lola started.

"I'm Zack. He's Cody."

"Whatever. Hannah's going to need that hand back." Cody blushed and lot go.

"Okay boys run along now." Turning to Maddie, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Right, I'll be right over there with the candy." Maddie said. She grabbed both boys by the arm and pulled them with her.

"I'm so sorry about that folks." Mr. Moseby offered.

"That's alright." Robbie said. With everyone regrouped, they head to the elevator and went to there rooms.

"You see Cody, I've got your back." Zack was telling Cody after the elevator doors closed.

"What do you mean 'you got my back'? You throw me on the ground in front of Hannah Montana making her fall on meeee…" Cody's eyes glassed over as everything sank in.

"Next time you help Zack, try something that won't get your brother trampled."

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Lola closed the door to their room and dropped on the bed.

"Do you see the look on that boy's face Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if he swept me off my feet or I swept him off of his feet." Laughed Miley.

"He was kind of cute." Lilly said in a rising voice.

"And if you didn't noticed, there were two if him." Miley answered the same way.

"Oh, I did." Lilly was taking off her wig.

Miley's stomach rumpled. Lilly laughed.

"Let's get change so we can go eat." Miley said while looking at her stomach. Lilly and Miley finish changing into their 'normal' clothes and went to knock on Jackson and Oliver's door. The four of them set out to find a place to eat.

The storm was starting to pick up speed as it slammed into the states of North Dakota and Minnesota. As the light of day faded on Thursday, it started to pass over Lake Superior.


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner

**Chapter 6**

Dinner

The elevator dropped our hungry group off at the lobby.

"Should we get something to eat in the hotel or find some place out side?" Jackson asked.

"I'm going to be eating hotel food all day long tomorrow. So, I want something from outside." Miley stated.

"Miley, look over by the candy counter." Lilly told Miley as she grabbed her arm with both hands.

"Oh, the twins!"

"Twins nothing," Oliver said, "look at the sweet selling the sweets."

"Oh yeah, dude. I know. Lets go and ask her if she knows a place to eat at."

"Good idea Captain Hormone." Miley replied.

"Look who's talking." With that Jackson grabbed Oliver's arm and imitated Lilly, "Miley, look over by the candy counter."

"Oh, the twins!" Oliver replies sounding like Miley.

Miley and Lilly roll their eyes and look at Jackson and Oliver hamming it up.

"Okay, knock it off. Lets go ask them if they know a place to eat." Miley was shaking her head at the two of them. They went down to the candy counter.

"Hi, my name is Oliver and I think you have something of mine."

"Hi, my name is Maddie. Lost and found is at the front desk."

"Oh, no I'm sure you have it. Because you stole my heart."

Maddie turned behind her grabbed a heart shape candy. She turned back to Oliver and handed the candy heart to him.

"Oh, then here is your heart back. That will be one dollar."

Everyone laughed.

"Crash and burn. Must be why you're called Smokin' Oken." Teased Jackson.

"Hi. My name's Jackson. This is my sister Miley, her friend Lilly, and you already met Oliver."

"My name is Maddie. This is Cody and Zack." Cody and Zack said hi.

"We just got in and are looking for a place to eat. Do you happen to know any? And if you're hungry, feel free to join us. Our treat." Jackson played.

"We shouldn't trouble you like that."

"They are talking about food Maddie." Zack said.

"Oh, it be no trouble at all. Please." Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, Zack and Cody can come too." Lilly quickly added.

"Come on, it's nice when you find someone your own age to help you out on long business trips like this." Miley added.

"What business are your parents in?" asked Cody.

"Ahhh…skateboards." Lilly made up.

"Skateboards?" Jackson, Miley and Oliver asked looking at Lilly.

"_It was the only thing I could think of on short noticed._" Lilly said under her breath.

"Come on Maddie. Please…if mom says it's okay?" the twins begged.

"Well, okay." Maddie said looking at Jackson. "If your mom agrees. Then I'll be getting off in five minutes."

"Come with us then." Zack and Cody made for the elevator.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait here." Jackson told them while he was looking at Maddie.

-------------------------------------------------

The small group took the elevator up to Zack and Cody's floor and went straight to their room.

"Mom." Cody called

"I'm in the kitchen." Carey called back.

"You have a kitchen in your room?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah, we live here." Zack replied.

"You live here. How cool is that. I mean, you have maids to clean your room for you. Call room service when you get hungry. And you have the whole place to hang out in. Just think of all the superstars you probably have met. Like you have to mmmm…mmmm…mmmm…"

Miley and Oliver put their hands on Lilly's mouth. She was on another one of her fast talking rolls.

"Wow, I didn't know someone could talk that fast." Cody replies.

"That's are Lilly." Miley answers as she and Oliver dropped their hands.

"Sorry." A down cast Lilly said.

"Who are you new friends?" Carey asks.

"Hi, my name is Miley. This, the fast talker, is Lilly and the quiet one is Oliver."

"This is our mom, Carey Martin." Cody said introducing his mom.

"Hi Ms. Martin." Our friends said.

"I was just going to start supper. But if your friends want to stay, I can order pizza."

"Well, that is just the point mom." Zack began. "We know how hard you work and it's getting close to your set time, so why don't we just show our friends here one of favorite restaurants."

"And just how much is this going to cost me?"

"Oh, we'll pay for it. We have an expense account the we hardly ever use." Miley answered.

"Well, okay. But you have to be back by the time I'm done singing."

"Okay mom." Cody said

"Thanks mom." Zack added.

-------------------------------------------------

Having received permission, everyone want back down to met up with Jackson and Maddie.

"Your mom sings?" Asked Lilly.

"Yep. She sings here in the hotel." Cody answered.

"What does your dad do then?" Oliver asked.

"He tours in a rock band." Zack said handling the answer.

"Wow, your family's a family of singers just like…Ouch". Lilly jumped as Miley stepped on her foot. Lilly looked over at Miley, who was glaring at her.

"Just like what?" Zack asked.

"Just like…Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks." Oliver replied thinking quickly.

"I see what you mean, I think."

"_Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks?_" Miley asked Oliver under her breath.

"_At less I thought of something. I didn't hear you coming up with anything._" Oliver replied. They both turn and glare at Lilly again. Lilly partially holds up her hands and shrugs her shoulders.

The elevator dropped our group off in the lobby and they went to the candy counter where Maddie and Jackson were talking.

"Mom said yes Maddie." Zack told her.

"Your back already?" Maddie said and checked her watch. "Oh my, I was off five minutes ago. Time flies when you're having fun." Maddie said looking at Jackson. Maddie set about closing the candy counter for the day, while everyone else waited for her. She then went back to the employees locker room to change. With that done, she was back out with the group.

"What do you feel like eating?" Maddie asked Jackson.

"What do you guys want?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it's been awhile since I had a good pizza." Miley suggested.

"That sounds good to me too." Added Oliver.

"Pizza then?" Lilly asked for final agreement.

Everyone nodded.

"What about Papa Veno's Pizza Pallor?" Zack asked Maddie.

"That's a good idea. It's just a few blocks down the street. We can walk there." Maddie told the others.

"Great. Lead on." Jackson swept his arm in a grand jester for Maddie.

-------------------------------------------------

It was about a five maybe ten minute walk to the pizza pallor. The group naturally divided into smaller groups. Oliver, Miley, and Cody formed one group. Oliver was asking Cody what it was like to live in a major hotel. Zack and Lilly formed another group. Miley watched them for awhile. They were talking about skateboarding and the tricks that they could do on their boards. Miley could tell this by the weird names and hand motions they were using. But the group that really had Miley's attention was Jackson and Maddie. The only times Miley had seen Jackson 'at work' on a girl was when he was using Hannah Montana tickets for the 'kill'. This was different. He was being nice, polite, and did she dare say, charming.

But Maddie seem to be playing too. Although, Miley wasn't sure if she was or not. There was the tuck the hair behind the hair. The giggle and touch the arm. Bump the shoulders. Was this planned on her part or was she doing it without thinking about it. Suddenly, Miley felt protective.

What is wrong with me? Miley thought. We're just going to be here until Saturday night. Then we leave for home. I've got to relax. Jackson's a big boy.

"Miley!" Oliver said as he pushed her.

"What?"

"Did you hear Cody's question?"

"Sorry, no. What was it?"

"Well, I was just wondering since you live in Malibu, if you have seen any famous people?" Cody asked again.

"Oh yeah. When you're going someplace, you can see them on the streets. Why? Do you have one particular famous person in mind?"

"Well, yeah but you're going to think I'm weird."

"Can't be any weirder than Lilly." Miley lowers her voice. "She totally freaks out." Then in a more normal tone, "Who is it?"

"Okay, but promise not to laugh."

"We promise."

"Okay, I would do anything to met Hannah Montana."

Miley stumbled. But before she had to explain herself, Maddie spoke up.

"We're here."

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone paired up around the table as they did when walking over. Zack and Lilly where still talking skateboarding. But the area of conversation turned to pro skateboarders. Cody was pumping Oliver for Hannah facts and sightings and Jackson and Maddie were talking about something. For two people that just met, they seem to be able to talk about anything. Yeah Miley, what about Lilly and Zack. Well, they're talking about skateboarding. Lilly could talk for hours about that. Looks like Zack can too. Miley finally got herself to relax enough about Jackson to enjoy the pizza when it came. It was very entertaining watching Oliver dance around Cody's Hannah questions. She got to do a little dancing too. When it was time for the check to come, Jackson handled it.

"Wow! You have your own credit card." Zack observed with excitement.

"Don't get to excited small fry. It's only an expense card for on trips." Jackson started to answer.

"And even then, we have to ask dad to use it." Miley finished.

"Oh." Zack's excitement drained away.

The leftover pizza was placed in a box and they all left for the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley watched Lilly on the way back and was very surprised by her. There was a tuck the hair behind the ear. Was that a giggle and touch the arm?

OH MY GOSH! Was that a shoulder bump? What is Lilly doing? Just wait until we get back to the room Lilly…you're mine!

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Cody. What did you say?"

"I was just wonder if you were okay. You have been awfully quiet tonight."

"Oh, I'm okay. I've just been thinking. A lot on my mind is all."

"I know what you mean. Ever since I found out that Hannah was coming, all I thought about is how to met her."

"Well, I hear she is really nice. So maybe if you get her attention when you see her, maybe she'll stop and talk to you." Miley suggested while making a mental note that she would stop to talk to Cody. Or maybe she could ask Mr. Moseby to set up a meeting.

"Miley…"

"What? Oh, sorry Cody, what did you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast together tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Go ahead Miley, you'll have time before your ah…meetings."

"Okay, but it will have to be early. Say…seven?"

"It's a date…ah I mean I'll be there. Meet you in the lobby okay?"

"That would be nice."

"Here we are." Jackson announced when they reached the hotel. Everyone went in except Jackson. He wanted to say good night to Maddie. Miley or any of the others didn't notice this. That is at first. At the elevator, Miley noticed that Jackson wasn't with them. She looked around for him and saw him outside with Maddie. Standing there watching them, they hugged!

"Miley, why is your mouth hanging open?" Lilly asked her. By this time, Jackson had come through the door and was walking over to them.

Turning to Lilly, "I'll tell you later."

The bell for the elevator rang when Jackson reached them. They all got on and headed to their floors.


	8. Chapter 7: What's the Word

**Chapter 7**

What's The Word

"I love you too daddy. Good night." Miley hang up the phone. Then she turned on Lilly. "Okay, what's up with you and Zack?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were flirting with him."

"I was not."

"Yes you were and I have the proof to prove it too."

"Okay, lets hear it."

"When we were walking back to the hotel, you pushed your hair behind your ear."

"It was in my face."

"Well, you also giggled and touched his arm. What about that?"

"No I didn't"

"Oh yes you did. Then you bumped his shoulder with your shoulder."

"No I didn't."

"Oh yes you did. You brushed your hair back, giggled and touched and bumped shoulders. All of that on the walk back to the hotel!

-------------------------------------------------

"So Jackson, you and Maddie seemed to hit it off." Oliver observed.

"We sure did. Didn't we. I mean she's smart, pretty, funny, smart, charming, smart, easy to talk to, smart. Did I say smart?"

"Yes you did. Which makes me wonder how smart she is if she likes you."

"Oh, very funny Mr. 'You stole my heart'."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Don't know."

"What did she say?"

"Don't know."

"What do you know then?"

"That she likes me."

"And how can you tell?"

-------------------------------------------------

Maddie had called London as soon as she got home and to the phone.

"London, you won't believe the guy I just met tonight. He was nice, cute, polite, funny, charming, and cute."

"You said cute twice."

"I know. And he was so easy to talk to. OH! You won't believe this, but he was invited by they U.S. Olympic committee to try-out for the U.S. beach volleyball team. I just can't believe it!"

"If you don't believe it, then why should I believe it?"

"Because his sister also told me the same thing. Wow, an Olympic athlete. And he likes me."

"How do you know he likes you?"

"Well, they came down after checking in to go out to eat and they asked us to show them a place."

"Oooo…where did you go?"

"Papa Veno's."

"What did you get?"

"Their pizza lovers pizza."

"Extra cheese?"

"LONDON!"

"What?"

"I was saying, we walked there and talked the whole way. Talked the whole time there, and then talk the whole way back. Then at the front door of the hotel, he hugged me."

"NO!"

"YES! And then…he said he see me tomorrow!"

"Well of course he will. You have to work."

-------------------------------------------------

"Well… maybe I like him. I don't know. I mean, I just met him. And he is cute. And he does know a lot about skateboarding. You know what is really cool?"

"No what?"

"He has a place to skateboard in the basement of the hotel! Isn't that just the coolest thing? I mean you can skateboard any time you want and it doesn't matter what the weather is…"

Miley just smiled and nodded in all the right places as Lilly run on.

"…and best of all he likes Tony Hawks too."

"See, you just don't run on like that for any boy Lilly. You only do that for the ones you like."

"OH MY GOSH MILEY. You are so right."

-------------------------------------------------

"After we got back to the hotel, all of yous went into the hotel, but I stayed outside with Maddie."

"Don't stop now Jackson. This is getting good."

"You think I kiss and tell kid?"

"You KISSED?"

"On the first date? Get real Oliver. But we did hug. And I'm going out with her tomorrow."

"Then you'll kiss?"

"Oliver, there is more to girls than just kissing. Some things you just don't rush into."

-------------------------------------------------

"No London, we're going to have dinner together tomorrow night."

"Is this a dress nice date with make-up?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. You think I should?"

"Well, if you like him and he isn't going to be here that long and you want to kiss him, then I say yes. So do you want to kiss him?"

-------------------------------------------------

"And do you know what else? He said if I wanted to do some skateboarding tomorrow, that he show me where he goes in the basement! Is that a DATE?"

"Sounds like one to me. In a weird sort of way. Skateboard on a date."

Miley shook her head at the thought of it.

"Yeah. Way cool isn't?" Lilly got all glassy eyed.

-------------------------------------------------

"So does this mean you have a plan?" Oliver asked.

"Why yes. Yes I do." Jackson was smiling.

"Well, spill."

"Okay, tomorrow will be a romantic meal with flowers, hand holding, maybe a movie, if I can work it in, and then a hug and peck on the check."

"A peck on the check?"

"Yeah. The peck in the check will get her wanting to real deal. And then Saturday, lunch. This well insure the great and unforgettable good-bye kiss."

-------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing tomorrow before the show?"

"Ah…" Miley blushed a little. "I'm having breakfast with Cody."

"AND YOU talk about me!" Lilly threw a pillow at Miley.

"It's NOT a date. We're just having breakfast together."

"If that's what you want to believe." Lilly's voice had a 'I don't believe you tune to it'. "Besides Miley, I heard the way Cody was talking about Hannah Montana."

"Just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that a cute boy is so crushing on Hannah, and you just happen to be teen pop superstar Hannah Montana…"

Miley grabbed a pillow and threw it at Lilly. This action resulted in a ten minute pillow fight. Both fell on a bed tried and laughing.

"Well, if I see Cody in the hotel as Hannah, I stop and talk with him and make his day." Miley smiled at the thought.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay Maddie?"

"I got it London. After I get off of work, I'll come up to the penthouse and you will help me get ready."

"Right. See you at 6:30. Bye Maddie."

"Bye London."

As night passed, the National Weather Service issued a winter storm warning for the state of Michigan and lake effect snow warnings for the northern part of Indiana. The monster had already dumped record snow falls so far. Crossing the Great Lakes, the monster reloaded.


	9. Chapter 8: Breakfast

**Chapter 8**

Breakfast

Miley decided to dress nicely for breakfast. After all didn't Cody use the word date. And besides, if she did some of her make up now, there would be less to do when it was time to change. And just maybe she wanted to look nice too. To bad the time she was spending on her hair would be for nothing after breakfast, but right here and now, it was worth the time. I better think of some things we could talk about over breakfast too. Perfume? Why not. Miley looked at the clock, 6:55. One more check of everything. Breath? She ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she was ready. Wait. Recheck of lip gloss. Ready. Miley quietly open the door and went to the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------

Cody got up early. He was looking forward to breakfast with Miley. And maybe just maybe Hannah Montana would be there too. No, that wouldn't be fair to Miley. Cody picked out nice school clothes this morning. A shower to be sure he was total nice smelling. Girls hate boys that smell bad.

He took extra time on his hair to make sure it was just right. That done, he gave himself an inspection in the mirror and everything looked in place. Breath? He ran back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he was ready.

Cody headed to the elevator five minutes before Miley did.

I better think of things we can talk about over breakfast Cody thought. He spent the rest of the trip down to the lobby thinking about topics. Once in the lobby, Cody saw some fresh flowers in the lobby vases. On impulse, he walked over to a vase and pulled out a flower. Looking around the lobby and waiting for Miley, doubt started to gnaw at him. As he got more nervous, Cody started to pace. What if she doesn't come? What if she doesn't like me? What if I make a fool of myself? What if…BAM! Cody paced right into Mr. Moseby.

"What are you doing down here Cody?"

"I'm waiting for Miley to come down so we can go to breakfast."

"Miley who?"

"Miley…Miley…ah…ah…"

The elevator rang and the doors opened. Miley came out and looked around.

She hoped that Cody didn't forget. She hoped she wasn't first.

"Miley her." Cody went to Miley relieved to leave Mr. Moseby and relieved that Miley showed up.

"Hi Miley. You look very nice."

"Thank you Cody. You look nice too."

Cody just stood there and looked at Miley. Mr. Moseby walked quickly by him and whispered "flower" to Cody.

"Oh, here." Cody handed the flower to Miley and she smelled it and thanked him. Mr. Moseby walked quickly by Cody again and whispered "breakfast".

"Oh, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes I am. By the way, does he do that all the time?"

"Only when needed." Cody held out his bent arm and Miley took his elbow.

Mr. Moseby smiled as Cody and Miley left for one of the hotel's restaurants.

-------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant, they were seated at a small table for two. Both didn't know what to do until the waiter came and started to settle them in with water and menus. Okay Miley. You can stand in front of a stadium of strangers and talk your head off, but in front of one cute boy, you can't even mention the weather. Do it…do it…do it…Okay already.

"Ah…looks nice outside." _Oh that was great!_

"Yeah it does." _What type of answer is that?_

"Have you eaten here before?" _That's better._

"A few times. But mom likes making our meals." _Ask something._

"Do you seeing anything you like Miley?" _That was so-so._

"I have a long day today. Maybe something that will stuck you my ribs."

"Well, I always like the waffles and hash browns."

"That sounds good to me." _This is going a little better now._

"What are you doing today Miley?" _Okay, I can do this._

"I'm helping my dad to work in the benefit. Behind the scenes." _Maybe a half truth is better then making some thing up._

"Your dad works for the foundation?"

"Ah…no. He's just helps with the benefit. I'm his errand girl."

"Must be interesting. Do you see any of the stars?"

"Sorry, no. Tell me, what's it like living in a major hotel?" _Okay, that was close. _

-------------------------------------------------

As Cody started to tell Miley about living in a hotel, she took the time to look at him. She took in the length and color of his hair. The shape and color of his eyes. The way his hair moved when he talked. How he moved his hands when he talked.

"Oh, This my sound dumb, but ah…I don't know your last name." Cody blushed a little bit.

"Oh, sorry." Miley started to blush too. "It's Stewart. Miley Stewart."

Smiling, Cody took her and shook it. "Please to met you Miley Stewart."

After shaking hands with Miley, he slowly lowered his hand, while still holding Miley's. Miley didn't pull away. They looked at each other and Miley blushed and looked down.

"Ah…Could you tell me something about your self?" Cody asked looking down at the table.

"Well, I was born in Tennessee…" Cody looked back up as Miley started relating some personal stories to him. Boy, she's very pretty. I like the smell of her perfume too. He inhaled again. Wow, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. And that accent. There was just something about a southern accent. Does she have on lip stick or lip gloss? Who cares. I could get lost…"

"Who had the waffles and hash browns?" Asked the waiter. With breakfast here and the ice broken, conversation came with a causal ease. In fact, conversation came so easy, that breakfast was finished and gone and they still sat there and talked. Miley was even flirting unconsciously. Things were going great until…Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miley are you aware of what time it is?" Robbie asked.

Miley looked at her watch. Oh My Gosh! It was almost nine! She had sound check at nine.

"I'll be right there daddy. Give me about fifteen minutes. Bye."

She put her phone away and turn to Cody.

"I'm sorry, but I have to run. I had a great time. I'll keep my eyes peeled for you okay?"

"That would be great."

"Can we do breakfast again tomorrow?"

"I love too. Same time?"

"Yes."

"It's a date." Miley turn and left the restaurant for her room.

As the sun came up on the day, the monster had pick up speed and water. The storm passed over the top of Michigan during the night and was over Lake Huron. Having reload itself, the storm was heading for Canada.


	10. Chapter 9: Lilly's Morning

**Chapter 9**

Lilly's Morning

Lilly got up at eight. She looked over to see that Miley had already left for her date. Oops, I mean none date with Cody breakfast. Right. If that's what she wants to think. I may have been flirting with Zack, but Cody was watching Miley all night long. How Miley could have missed that was beyond her. Getting out of bed, Lilly noticed that Miley had laid out her clothes for Hannah. So Miley should be back soon.

Lilly went into the shower to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. Oliver and her were schedule to answer phones from eleven to one. This would let the regular phone people have lunch. Hannah was schedule to perform at eleven too. Oliver and her could watch Hannah at the same time. Well, not her, Lola would though. I wonder what Jackson and Oliver are doing for breakfast? With a towel on her head and robe on, Lilly called Oliver.

"Hey what's up?" Oliver asked.

"What are you two doing for breakfast?"

"_Hey Jackson. What we doing for breakfast?_"

"_Eating comes to mind._"

"_Went to go with Lilly?_"

"_Sure why not? What about Miley?_"

"What about Miley?"

"She had a breakfast date. Oops. I mean she's having breakfast with Cody that is not a date."

"Okay…I think. We'll meet you at your room in thirty. Okay?"

"You got it."

Lilly took a tip from Miley and laid out her Lola clothes. However, she didn't do her make-up like Miley had. There was a knock on the door just as Lilly decide she was ready.

"It's us Lilly." She heard Jackson through the door. Lilly grabbed her purse and was half way through the door when the phone rang. The three of them want back into the room and Lilly answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Lilly, where's Hannah?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"She went to breakfast with Cody. Why?"

"Because it's getting close to sound check and she's not here. And who is Cody?"

"He's one of the twins that showed us the were the pizza place was. Miley has her purse with her and she keeps her phone in there."

"Thanks Lilly. I'll give her a call. Bye."

"Bye."

"What was that about Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Miley's running late for sound check."

Everyone was out the door and heading for the elevator. Lucky us. It was right there. We headed for the lobby and something to eat. But can you imagine our surprise when the doors open. Guess who met us. Yep, it was Miley!

"Running late Miles?" Jackson asked her.

I just looked at her with a 'I told you so' look.

Miley glared at me and said, "It's wasn't a date!"

I just raised my eye brows as the were doors close.

"It wasn't…." The doors closed cutting her off.

"I knew I should have hide her clothes when we were in the room." Jackson laughed as he said it.

"Or just the hair." Oliver laughed too.

"You're good."

"Okay you two hyenas, lets get moving." I shoved them in the direction of the doors.

"In case you two forgot, we have to work the phones at eleven."

As we reached the doors, Maddie came in.

"Hi Jackson." I couldn't believe how much her face light up when she saw Jackson. It was like she like him! Not Jackson! I took a quick glance at Jackson. I don't believe it! He was all serious and smiling. He likes her too! I had to tell Miley about this as soon as I could!

"Hi Maddie. We where just heading out for breakfast. You have any suggestions?"

"McD's is down the block to the right."

"That will work." Oliver commented.

"I'll see you tonight Jackson." Maddie smiled.

"I'll met you here at seven?"

"Yes. I have to get ready for work. See you then."

"Is that a date, Jackson?"

"Lets see. Boy meets girl. Boy asks girl to dinner. Girl says yes. Yep that's a date."

Wow! We're here just one night and Jackson has a date! I turned this over in my head as we went to breakfast.

It was ten when we got back to the hotel. Jackson went over to talk with Maddie at the candy counter. Oliver made a quick stop at the gift shop and I had to get ready. So, I pushed the button for the elevator and waited. When the elevator arrived, Zack got off. Boy, this was a morning full of surprises.

"Hi Lilly. You gave any thought to skateboarding with me today?"

Well, if everyone else was hooking up…

"I be glad too. Lets meet hear at two."

"It's a date." Time for some fun I thought.

"What kind of date?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"Well, skateboarding of course. Why?"

"No reason. Just that you're a boy and I'm a girl…"

"Yeah…"

"Never mind. I'll be here at two." And I'll be looking nice too.


	11. Chapter 10: Running Late

**Chapter 10**

Running Late

"It wasn't a date." Miley repeated but the doors had closed. She willed the elevator to go faster. Finally the doors open and she ran to her room. Being in a hurry, the key didn't want to work. At last, the light turned green and she went in. Good thing I laid my clothes out. Miley quickly changed into Hannah. She was will practiced at it. Adjust the make-up and there, all done. She left the bathroom and grabbed her purse and stopped. There was the flower Cody gave her. She went back into the bathroom got a glass of water and put her flower in it. Miley stood there and looked at it. After a few moments of looking at the flower, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" She got her purse and run to the elevator. Once again she mentally will it to move faster.

The doors closed and she hit the lobby button. Please…don't let anyone stop the elevator. Hannah was lucky. No one stopped the elevator. She was through the doors before they opened all the way and run right into Cody.

Hannah kept her balance. Cody didn't. She bent over with Zack to help Cody up. Hannah was in such a hurry, she was not thinking to clearly.

"OH! I'm so sorry Cody. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I think I'll just get on the ground the next time I see you coming."

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk right now. I'm late for sound check. We'll talk later tonight Cody." Hannah hurried on her way. She didn't look back.

"Boy Cody, you certainly have the girls falling for you."

"Yeah, but they all land on top of me."

"Wait a minute. Did Hannah say she would talk to you tonight? Have you been holding out on me? Spill"

"No Zack. The only other time I've seen Hannah, you threw me to the floor in front of her."

"Well, you're consistent."

"Besides, I spent the morning with Miley. Then she had to leave to help her dad. I went up to change and came back down to find you. Now are we going to play Death Zombie High School or not?"

"Oh yeah. Your little 'fall on me' butt is going down."

Another elevator came and they went to their suite.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late daddy." Hannah said on seeing her dad.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, get out there and do your sound check."

Hannah walked over to the sound man who fitted her with a radio unit and an ear phone/mike unit. First they tested the ear phone so Hannah's music was not to loud or to soft. Next she sang a few bars so the could set the mike's volume control to the loudness of her voice. Then they check everything together to make sure everything work well. With the sound check over, Hannah found her dad.

"Okay bud, next you need to write down what you want to say about making the foundation you official charity and about how you will be donating one percent of you profits to the foundation in Maggie's name." Robbie hand her a pad of paper and a pen for her to get to work. After thirty minutes that include three false starts and four rewrites, Hannah was happy with what she had. Next, after asking a few questions, she found the person in charge of the teleprompter. She give her the paper and she entered the text. Then Hannah had to read the entered text to make sure it was right. Then she had to read from the screen so the scrolling speed could be set. With all of this done, she had about thirty minutes before she was on.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly checked the clock on the night stand. Good, I have thirty minutes to get ready in and fifteen to get to the phones. Lilly was putting the final touches to her make-up when there was a knock on the door. She run to the door and looked in the peep hole. It was Zack and Cody! Great. Now what do I do? Well, silly, if you don't answer the door, they should go away. So she went back to put her wig on, and checked everything one more time. Happy with her appearance, she then went to the door and looked out the peep hole again. All clear. Lola opened the door enough to stick her head out. Clear left. Clear right. She walked quickly to the elevator. The elevator arrived and the doors opened on Zack and Cody. They started to get off the elevator when they noticed Lola.

"Hey. Your Hannah's friend." Cody started.

"And you're…ah…starts with a C…ah...Carl."

"No, I'm Cody and this is my brother Zack."

"Oooh…you're the one she fell over when we got here."

"Yeah, that's him." Zack laughed.

"Well, I love to stay and talk but I have phone duty at the benefit. Bye"

"Bye"

"Later"

In the lobby, Lola found Oliver and they headed to the benefit. When they got there, they checked in with the operator coordinator. She gave them a brief course on how to answer the phones and how to fill out the pledge cards. After they finished with that, they practiced taking phone calls. Feeling confident with their selves, the coordinator took them to the phones that were set up on the stage and had them take their places. She waited to make sure they did their first pledge right and then left them.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, this next star got an early start to her career. She started at the age of eleven and now at the age of fourteen has put together a career that any singer would envy. She is here with us today because this horrible disease has reached out and touched someone in her life and she had to do something about it. We'll hear more on that a little later. So, without farther ado, here is HANNAH MONTANA!"


	12. Chapter 11: For Maggie

**Chapter 11**

For Maggie

The audience that was in the ballroom stood up and applauded as Hannah came out on stage. She pointed at the camera and said,

"This is for you Maggie."

Back in Iowa City, everyone was crowded in the recreation room. The t.v. was tuned to the benefit. Their were cheers when Hannah was introduce.

There was wild cheers when Hannah said, "This is for you Maggie."

After Hannah sang the first two songs, she stopped and waited for the applause to stop. Waving, she walked over to the host of the show so he could do the interview.

"It's a pleasure to have you here today Hannah."

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here."

"Now I have here that you called us and asked to be on the show."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, could you tell us why you wanted to be here."

"Okay, it all started about ten months ago. My friends and I were shopping in the mall…and I promise myself I won't cry." Hannah took the offered tissue. "and there was Maggie. She lost her parents because she went into an arts and crafts store to get supplies to make posters for my concert the next day……We helped her find her parents and thought nothing more of it…The day of the concert, we were at the beach and decide to get some refreshments…and there at the tables sat Maggie……she _'sniff'_ didn't look to good…when we asked her were her parents were at… …she told us that she runaway…" she took another tissue "…when we asked her why…she told us why she was there… … …she was there for some tests that morning…but they got mixed up…the tests were to be done that night…of the concert……you see the concert was a special present for her…and she was afraid… … …was afraid she would never get a chance…a chance to see me… … …she was afraid she would die… … …we finally got her to the hospital and the doctors took care of her. She also got her concert too." Hannah stop and drink some water and got another tissue. "We've stay in contact with each other since."

"We'll take a little break hear and allow Hannah second. When we get back, Hannah as an announcement to make and two more songs to sing."

Hannah got up and run back stage to clean up her make-up.

-------------------------------------------------

Lola was a little excited about answering the phones. But she was a little disappointed that, in her terms, she wasn't getting a lot of calls. When Hannah came on, the calls picked up a little bit. It was great being able to talk to people from everywhere. Okay, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. Lola told herself when Hannah started the interview. She sat there and watch Hannah as she talk. That was a big mistake Lola thought. Watching Hannah crying got her crying. She looked at Oliver and found that he wasn't doing much better than she was. I've got to look away from Oliver too. So she looked at the audience. From what she saw through the lights, they were crying too. Help arrived in the form of the phone ringing.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where back with Hannah Montana. Now you have an announcement to make that has something to do with your friendship with Maggie. Why don't you tell us about it."

"Well about four months ago, I was on tour and I had a stop in Maggie's town. We spent the day together buying hair care products. Her hair had finally grown out enough to be styled again. She was hoping to grow hers as long as mine. We had a great day and a great concert. The next, day when we were saying good-bye, her doctors called with the results of tests that would tell if she had gone into remission or not. All the tests came back negative. It made me very angry, and it was all I could think about. For all my talent and special gifts, I couldn't do a thing to help. I felt so useless. It came to ahead one day and I found myself in the library at school. I start surfing the net looking for some way to help. That's when I came across the Leukemia Foundation's web site. After doing some reading, I discovered that it takes public awareness and finical support for medical advancements to happen and I knew I found my answer. I thought since other celebrities have charities they support, why can't I. So I'm announcing today that the Leukemia Foundation will be my official charity and I will help out the foundation any way I can. Second, I'm going to help support the foundation by donating a portion of my profits to the foundation so they can work for the day a cure is found." The audience applauded with approval.

"I like to introduce to everyone the founder of the Leukemia Foundation, Steve Shor." The host said.

Steve came out waving to the cameras and the audience. He walked over to Hannah and she hugged him.

"Hannah, on behalf of the foundation, I would like to thank you for your generous help. Also, I would like to present you with this placard that states you are now one of our official spokespersons." The audience applauded with approval. The host walk over to Hannah and Steve.

"And now I believe you have two more songs to sing for us."

"Yes I do." Hannah walked back to center stage.

"Before I sing my last two songs, let me tell you how they got picked and why. On Thursday, I stopped to see Maggie. She help me pick out the songs and give me a reason for each one. She picked The Other Side of Me because she wanted people to know that there is another side to the kids. They're not just kids with leukemia, but they're just kids too. Pump Up the Party. Well, who doesn't like to party. These kids are no exception. Who Said was pick because they don't want to be told what they can't do. And final, This is the Life, because they too have dreams that they need to hold on tight too." Hannah nodded her readiness and the music started.

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone back in Iowa City that was watching Hannah with Maggie were all emotionally moved by what she had said and done. There were few dry eyes. Maggie watched her dear friend finish the songs she pick out to perform. She could not believe that some one like Miley would do something like this just because she was her friend. As the last note faded, Hannah raised her hand and pointed right at the camera, "I love you Maggie." Maggie yelled back, "I LOVE YOU HANNAH!"

Finally off stage, Hannah ran to her dad and hugged him forever.

"I'm very proud of you bud. Your mom would be proud too."

That brought a smile to his little girl's face he would never forget. Hannah notice that Jackson was standing there too. She let go of her dad and Jackson stepped up and hugged HIS sister.

"I love you Miles. You did good." He whispered in her ear. As the host was talking, the cameras panned to the phones. There they focused in on Hannah sitting down next to Lola to help answer calls.


	13. Chapter 12: Dates and Snow

**Chapter 12**

Dates and Snow

When their time on the phones was over Hannah, Lola and Oliver left so that Hannah and Lola could change back into Miley and Lilly. As they walked back through the lobby, Hannah stopped at the candy counter.

"Hi I'm Hannah and this is my friend Lola."

"YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, sorry. You must get that a lot. Hi I'm Maddie. It's a pleasure to met you and you to Lola." They shake hands.

"I was just wondering of Cody was around. I've heard that he wants to met me."

"Oh, you don't know how bad he wants to met you Hannah. But I don't know where he is right now. Sorry."

"That's okay, I'll keep my eyes open for him. But right now, I have to go rest. I'm drained." They said there good byes and Hannah and Lola went off to their suite to change.

Right after Hannah and Lola got on one elevator, the other elevator open to let Zack and Cody off. They were talking about the video game that they had finished playing when Maddie called to them.

"Cody! Cody! Come over here!"

"What is it Maddie?"

"You'll never guess who just asked about you."

"The queen of loser's Ville? I just spanked him in another video game." Zack rubbed the victory in. Who said that brothers were nice to each other.

"No Zack. Get this Cody. I has here reading a magazine when guess which girl you've been wanting to met this weekend walks up to me and asks if I knew where you were."

"Miley?"

"No Cody. It was Hannah Montana!"

"NO WAY"

"I guess having girls trip over you really does work." Zack observed.

"Yeah, I think I'll try it more often. Maddie, did she say where she is going to be?"

"She was worn out from performing. So Hannah went back to her room to rest. She said she was going to keep an eye out for you!"

"WOW! Hannah Montana wants to met me!"

"So what are you going to do Cody?" Maddie asked.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and looking good. You never know when I'll run into Hannah!" With that Cody went back up to the suite.

"I see you have your skateboards Zack. Going to do some skating?"

"I have a date with Lilly."

"Oh, the girl from last night?"

"Yep. We have a skateboarding date."

"Oh Zack, you are so romantic."

"You had your chance sweet thing."

"I know. My lost."

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Lola closed the door to the suite and took off their wigs.

"Boy Miley, I can't believe how great you were today."

"Thanks Lilly." Both girls started to change their clothes. Miley went with normal every day clothes and the perfume from this morning. Lilly on the other hand picked out some nicer clothes that she could skateboard in. Redid her make-up and look very nice.

"How do I look?"

"Wow Lilly. You look great! What are you up too?"

"I have a date to go skateboarding"

"You what?"

"Zack is going to take me skateboarding in the basement."

"Skateboarding as a date?"

"You do breakfast. I do skateboarding. And speaking of breakfast, you were running late for sound check. Lose track of the time?" Lilly asks with a sly look.

"Oh alright. It was a date and a very nice one at that. We're doing breakfast again tomorrow." Miley had a big smile on her face. "You better get going or you'll be late."

"What are you going to be doing Miley?"

"I think I'll find Cody."

"You go girl."

-------------------------------------------------

They left the room together and waited at the elevator. Where Lilly went down, Miley went up. Lilly got out in the lobby and saw Zack by the candy counter with two skateboards. Lilly walked up behind Zack.

"Nice skateboards. Hi Maddie."

"Hi Lilly."

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Sure. I'm ready to get down. Lead the way."

-------------------------------------------------

Miley got off on the 23rd floor and went to Cody's door.

"Hi Miley. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks Ms. Martin."

"Cody! You have a visitor!"

"Oh, hi Miley. Are you done working with your dad?"

"All done and free for the rest of the day. I was wondering if you wanted to hung together."

"Sure. You have anything in mind?"

"Well, this is my first time in Boston, how about a tour?"

"Okay, lets get going." Cody lead the way to the door and opened it.

"That's my boy." A smiling Carey said to her self.

-------------------------------------------------

Zack and Lilly took the elevator to the lower areas of the Tipton. Zack lead Lilly to Arwin's office. He opened the door and walked in with Lilly following.

"Hi Arwin."

"Hi Zack. Who is your lovely friend?"

"Oh, this is Lilly. Arwin." They shook hands.

"What can I do for you Zack?"

"I need the key to the storage room. We're going to do some skateboarding."

"That's kind of strange place to go for a date."

"Who said it was a date?" Zack asked.

"Well, you have two skateboards and a pretty girl, I just thought…"

"Okay, it's a date. But Lilly here is a first class skateboarder."

"Oh, well that makes since then. Here's the key." Arwin handed the key to Zack.

Jackson was heading towards the elevators with Oliver when they saw Maddie at the candy counter talking to another girl. Jackson change direction and walked over to Maddie. Oliver followed.

"That's him walking over here London."

London turned and looked over at Jackson and Oliver walking towards them.

"Isn't he a little small to be an athlete?"

"No London, that's Oliver. Jackson's the other one."

"Hi Maddie, who's you friend?"

"London Tipton, this is Jackson Stewart and Oliver Oken."

"Wooo…You mean like in the hotel?" Oliver asked.

"My daddy owns the hotel."

"You're rich!"

"And this is a new experience how?" Jackson asked.

"What?" Oliver looked at Jackson, who raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. My bad."

"We still on for dinner tonight Maddie?"

"Looking forward to it."

"What time do you get off?"

"I get off in about an hour. Meet you back here half hour after that?"

"Sounds great. By the way, do you want to catch a movie too?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Then I'll be back here in an hour and half."

"Nice meeting you London." Oliver said as he turned to follow Jackson.

"So what do you think London?"

"He is cute. But I wonder who else they know that is rich?"

"They're from Malibu London."

"Oh, that explains it. I'll met you upstairs when your done Maddie."

"Thanks London."

-------------------------------------------------

Miley and Cody started at the site of the Boston Massacre and worked their way to the North Church. Cody was a very good tour guide. Along the way they started to hold hands. Miley wasn't sure where they started to hold hands at, just that they were. She liked it. They stopped for dinner after the North Church. It may have been Taco Bell, but to Miley it was a five star restaurant. They sat and talked about things like school, her brother, his brother, what it was like to be a twin, what it was like to live in Malibu or in a five star hotel and just all around stuff. The by the time they came out side, it was lightly snowing. They fell into a natural step with each other and held hands again. This time she knew exactly when they started to hold hands. She turned her head and smile at Cody. He smiled back. Miley liked the way the snow was laying on his hair and shoulders. Cody for his part was thinking the same thing about Miley. As they got closer to the hotel, the Tipton carriage passed them and stopped. The drive asked if they like a lift back. They both climbed into the empty carriage and got under the blanket and huddled together to stay warm in the light breeze the open carriage made when it was moving.

-------------------------------------------------

The basement storage room was huge. Inside the storage room, Zack, Cody, and Arwin had set up a small half pipe, slide rails at different heights, and ramps. A skateboarders paradise. Zack and Lilly started to get ready by putting on pads and helmets. Lilly took her borrowed board and started out with some easy tricks to get the feel of the board.

"Wow. You're pretty good there."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

After that, things became a competition between the two of them. Each one trying hard to out do the other one. At the end of two hours that only seemed like thirty minutes, Lilly was ready for a break.

"Hey Zack, I'm getting thirsty. Do you want to take a break?"

"Sure thing. Just remember, you haven't won yet."

"Nether have you."

"Okay, okay. Let's get things turned off here, then we can go."

Zack turned the lights off, locked up and give the key back to Arwin.

Waiting for the elevator, Zack had another idea.

"What say we get cleaned up and get something to eat."

"I like that idea."

They got into the elevator and were heading up to there floors. The elevator stopped on Lilly's floor first.

"I'll pick you up at your room." Zack told Lilly.

"Okay." Lilly agreed and before she to turn to leave, Zack kissed her on the cheek. Lilly smiled and walked out of the elevator. After the doors closed, Lilly sighed and went to change. Zack on the other was pumping is fist in the air saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

-------------------------------------------------

Maddie had brought a change of clothes with her and was putting them on right now. Finished she joined London in the make-up closet to get ready.

Having done this plenty of times from sleepovers, it didn't take long to do Maddie up in one of the styles that they had come up with before. London even let Maddie borrow a necklace and perfume.

"Good luck Maddie. Don't forget that we are having a 'kiss and tell' sleepover when you get back from your date. And there better be some kissing to tell about."

Maddie stepped off the elevator to find Jackson waiting by the candy counter. She walked down to met him. Jackson turned as she came down the ramp.

"You look great Maddie." Jackson hand her a vase with a single rose in it.

"Here, I got this for you." Then he lean in a kissed her on the check.

"I got in a vase so you could leave it on the candy counter until we get back."

"Jackson, that was very thoughtful of you." Maddie took Jackson's hand and they headed for the door.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah. Is there a place close to here?"

"There is a nice place just around the corner."

Once they were outside, Jackson pulled Maddie close and put his arm around her. She did the same.

"I like you perfume. It makes you smell very nice."

"Why thank you." Maddie smiled.

"Have you given any thought to what movie you want to see?"

"Yes, I would like to go see Pirates 2. Have you seen that one?"

"No, I like to see it too."

"Good, I've been wanting to see that one for awhile now."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Maddie was very pleased. She was looking forward to dinner. Now she added a movie she wanted to see too. The best part was she got to do it with a very nice guy. Although she didn't know it, Jackson had actually been to the premier of the movie when it first came out. Thank you Hannah Montana. But he was not going to spoil it for Maddie. For her, it well be the first time. Besides, it wasn't 'Jackson' that saw the movie anyways.

He smiled at the thought. Maddie saw the smile and felt special. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside.

-------------------------------------------------

Zack knocked on Lilly's door. She opened the door.

"WOW! You like great Lilly."

"Why thank you Zack. Let's go eat."

They went down to the lobby and decided on McD's. It was close and they could walk there. As they were walking, Zack's and Lilly's hands hit a couple of times. Lilly turned her head and looked at Zack until her looked at her.

"What?"

"If you want to hold my hand, go ahead and take it."

Zack took her hand. They walked like that the rest of the way to McD's.

When they started back an hour later, it was snowing lightly out. Lilly was amazed by the snow. She had not really seen snow in person before. Zack watched in wonderment as she experienced something new for the first time.

They took the elevator to Lilly's room.

"Thanks Zack I had a great time this evening."

"You're welcome." Lilly opened the door to the suite. She stopped half way into the room and turn to see Zack still standing there. Decision time. Okay, I'll do it. Lilly stepped forward and gave Zack a kiss. Turned and closed the door. After a few seconds, Zack pumped his fist in the air again.

-------------------------------------------------

The doorman helped Miley down from the carriage. Then he held the door from them as they went inside. When they got to her door, Miley turned to Cody.

"Thank you Cody. You make a great tour guide. I enjoy this evening."

"I really had a good time with you Miley."

"Is our date for breakfast still on for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. Would you like me to pick you up from here?"

"I like that." She step forward and have Cody a hug. Then she opened the door.

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

Miley leaned over and give Cody a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the room.

-------------------------------------------------

It started to snow on the way to the movie theater. When the movie was over, the snow was coming down a little faster. After a brief discussion, they decided it was best to take a cab back to the hotel. Jackson rode with her up to the penthouse. At the door, Maddie thanked Jackson for a wonderful evening and agreed to met again tomorrow to do something before he left. Maybe launch. Jackson and Maddie looked at each other sizing up the situation. At the same time as if by silent agreement, they moved together. Maddie's arms slid up Jackson's chest as Jackson's arms moved up her sides and around her back. With her arms around Jackson's neck and Jackson's arms around her, the gentle and slowly pulled their selves together until their lips met. They were both breathless and light headed when they ended the kiss.

"Thanks" Said Maddie with a small smile on her face.

"No, thank you." Jackson also had a small smile on his face. They slowly let go of each other and Maddie went into the penthouse. Jackson went back to his room.


	14. Chapter 13: Kissing and Telling

**Chapter 13**

Kissing and Telling

"Where have you been Cody?"

"Miley asked me to show her around Boston."

"The Snooze Tour Express?"

"No, we had a great time."

"If it was so great, then spill."

"Okay. Well, first we…" Cody told Zack how they started out at the spot of the Boston Massacre and all the points in between there and the North Church. How they held hands the whole time. How Miley talk about growing up in Tennessee. How he told Miley what it was like growing up in a hotel. About their different friends. What some of their dreams where. How on the walk back to the hotel, they got picked up by the carriage and how they cuddled under the blanket to stay warm.

"Then at her door, she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek."

"Cody, Cody, Cody. When will you learn that you can't keep up with me when it comes to girls."

"What are you talking about Zack?"

Zack proceeded to tell Cody about his date with Lilly. About how Lilly was as good at skateboarding as he is. He described some of the tricks she did and how hard they were to learn. How he had kissed her on the cheek in the elevator. That they held hands to and from McD's and that Lilly had kissed him on the lips at the end of the date.

"And that is why, I'm the girls man and you will sadly be in second place."

-------------------------------------------------

"How your date with Maddie go Jackson?"

"Think I'll move to Boston."

"Was it that good? Did you kiss? Come on spill!"

Jackson kick his shoes off, pulled off his shirt and plopped down on his bed. He put his hands behind his head on the pillow and proceeded to tell Oliver all about the date. Oliver hang on every word to see if there was any pointer he might pick up from Jackson's narrative.

"When we got to the penthouse, we said good night to each other and she went in to spend the night with London. I came down here and you sweated me for the details. Anything else?"

"You didn't kiss her?"

"Oliver, you never kiss a girl that doesn't want to be kiss."

"How do you know the difference?"

"It's in their eyes and on their lips."

"Huh?"

"Well that there seems to be the problem. It looks different on every girl. And if you read it right, you get a great kiss."

"What happens when you read it wrong?"

"Then you better be good at ducking."

"Oooh. Well tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"If you read it right."

"You see any hand prints on my face?"

"Jackson, you're my hero!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been Miley?"

"Cody was showing me around Boston. How was your date with Zack?"

"Well if I must say so, he is one awesome skateboarder. Not as good as me, but with more practice, he could be."

"Wow! I never heard you say that about a boy before Lilly."

"Did any thing else happen?"

"Like what?" Lilly looked away from Miley.

"Come on…"

"Come on what Miley?"

"Do you…kiss him?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lilly still avoided making eye contact.

"Lilly…look at me…Lilly…in the eyes…now tell me again."

Lilly broke down.

"Okay, I kissed him."

"YES! I knew it! Now, was it on the lips?"

Lilly looked away again.

"I knew it!"

"Okay, Miley. You win. I kissed him on the lips. There, happy now?"

Miley tilted her head and acted like she was hearing something.

"Yes."

"Now that you have raked me over the coals, it's your turn!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been gone for five hours. You're telling me nothing happen?"

"There's nothing to tell Lilly." Miley tried to sound causal.

Lilly jumped up, grabbed Miley and sat her down in a chair. Next she got a lamp and set it by Miley. Lilly tilted the shade so the bottom pointed at Miley. Then in a very bad German accent, she started to drill Miley.

"Ve have vays of making you talk. So talk!"

"No. You can torture me all you want, but I will not talk!" Miley tried to sound serious.

"So, you von't talk vell you? Take this and this!" Lilly pretends to slap Miley. Miley reacts like she was hit.

"Never!"

"You leave me vith no choice then." She turns around and acts like she picks up a box and holds in front of Miley's face.

"See this?"

"No." Miley laughs.

"Oh, you think this funny? Vell, in this box is the dreaded tickle bees."

"Tickle bees? What's that?"

"Bees that tickle. And you vill talk or vet your pants laughing. Vhat vill it be?"

"Oh no! Not that!" Miley is laughing harder. "I'll talk, I'll talk."

"Ah, the dreaded tickle bees vork every time."

Miley proceeded to tell Lilly all about the as she dared to put it date. Lilly asked about every detail until she was happy with the answers.

"Then we got into the carriage. There was a blanket there to help keep us warm."

"Did you both get under the blanket together?"

"There was only one blanket."

"What did Cody do?"

"If you mean, did he put his arms around me and I cuddled up to him. The answer is yes."

"I knew it. Did you put your head on his shoulder?"

"Yes, and he put his head on mine."

"Awww….What happen when you got back here?"

"We hugged for a long time. Then I kissed him on the cheek."

"She shots and she scores!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh London, it was the most perfect date I have ever been on!"

Maddie told London every detail about the date not leaving anything out.

"Sounds like you really like him."

"Yeah I guess I do. The only problem is that he's leaving tomorrow."

"Well, you still have your date tomorrow. Do you think he likes you?"

"After that kiss, oh yeah."

"To bad he lives in Malibu."

"To bad…" Maddie agreed.


	15. Chapter 14: Then It Snowed

**Chapter 14**

Then It Snowed

As everyone slept, the outer edges of the storm started to arrive at Boston. The little bans of clouds let there gentle snow drift to the ground. The light snow fall give a false promise of gently wrapping Boston in a white fluffy blanket of snow. But for those who where following the weather, they knew better. By morning, there was six inches of snow on the ground and more snow was still falling. By the time Miley and Cody will have finished their breakfast, the winds will have started to pick-up. Snow fall well became heavier. The snow on the ground will start to blow, adding to the snow in the air. Drifts will start to form and air travel will start to became difficult. When the departure time of our little group comes, the airports will be closed because of high winds and snow.

-------------------------------------------------

The alarm went off. Miley turned off the alarm. She got out off bed and headed to the bathroom. As she shower, she started to sing. She smiled to herself as she remembered a line from High School Musical. 'Yes, and my shower head is very impressed.' Finished, she got dressed. She picked out nice clothes and used the same perfume again. She was just finishing her hair when Cody knocked on the door.

"Five more minutes mom." Lilly mumbled from bed.

Miley smiled at Lilly and opened the door. There stood Cody. He was also dressed nicely. She stepped out of the door with her purse on her shoulder. Cody took her hand and they walked to the elevator. When they stepped out of the elevator, Mr. Moseby was arranging flowers on one of the tables. He glanced up when he heard the elevator open.

"Good morning, Miley, Cody. Another breakfast date?" Mr. Moseby handed Miley a flower as he talked to them. She took the flower and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yes." Cody replied.

"You two have a good time then." Mr. Moseby watched them as they walked away.

"Ah, young love."

-------------------------------------------------

"So what's the plan for today? Remember, we leave around two for the airport."

"Well…"

"What?"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy but…"

"Come on Cody." Miley rubbed his hand gently.

"This is the last day that I have to try and met Hannah…"

"OH! Another woman." Miley teased.

"No it's not like that. I mean, I don't like her like I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes. Do you like me?"

"Yes." Miley blushed a little and looked down as she answered Cody.

"Will you help me? I mean you aren't jealous are you?"

"Oh no. I understand wanting to met a celebrity." If you only knew Cody.

The rest of breakfast, they had fun planning their 'Mission: Impossible'.

Miley and Cody where heading back to group up with Zack, Lilly, and Oliver so they discuss their plans of how Cody could met Hannah.

With a few glares at Lilly and Oliver from Miley to keep them from laughing, Cody and Miley leaded out the plan for meeting Hannah.

Miley had pointed out that Hannah had to eat sometime too. And with the way the snow was coming down, she would probably have lunch in one of the restaurants today. So, all they had to do was to steak out the restaurants to see what one she shows up at. Then Cody could go and met her. With a few more glares from Miley, everything was set up.

"Let's go up to our place until it's time to do the steak out." Zack suggested.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson went down to the lobby and went over to the candy counter.

"Hi Maddie" Jackson favored her with a huge smile.

"Hi Jackson" Maddie's face lit up on seeing Jackson. Jackson stepped to the side of the candy counter as did Maddie. They started to lean in to each other when Mr. Moseby came by.

"No kissing in the lobby."

Jackson and Maddie jumped.

"Is he always that quiet?" Jackson asked.

"Church mice make more noise."

"When do you get lunch?"

"Noon."

"Guess we'll have to eat in today."

"Hey, it is snow pretty hard out there." Maddie was looking at the front doors.

"Is it okay if I hang out here for now?"

"It would make me happy."

"Well, consider yourself happy then."

"Okay, everyone know the plan?" Cody asked. Everyone nodded.

"Everyone know their code names?" Everyone nodded.

"Next time, I get to pick the names." Stated Zack.

"Quiet Sir Slobs-a-lot. Who has the spare walkie talkie?" Cody asked.

"I do." Miley answered.

"Okay, that one goes to Maddie so she can watch the elevators. Lets go."

"How about some lunch guys?"

"Not now mom." Zack said.

"We have a mission." Cody said.

"Top Secret." Lilly said.

"Very hush hush." Oliver said.

"Thanks anyways." Miley said as she closed the door.

"Anytime."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi Jackson, Maddie" they greeted them as they came up to the candy counter.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

Cody quickly filled Maddie in on the plan.

"OUCH!"

"Are you okay Jackson?"

"Ah yeah Maddie. Just a sharp pain in the foot." He glared at Miley.

"Sure. I be glad to help. But I have lunch coming up and Jackson and I are planning to have it together." She looked at Jackson affectionately.

Miley looked at Jackson. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and then at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver said a little nervous from the look on Miley and Lilly's face.

"Okay. Positions everyone." Cody instructed.

"Oliver, a word please." Miley asked. They step away from everyone.

"Give me ten minutes then call me on you cell phone. Got it?"

"Got it. What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Shovel snow?"

"Why. I would think that the hotel would do that."

"I'm going back to my room to change."

"Oooh."

With that Oliver went to his post and Miley joined Cody at theirs.

"Girls. I'm never going to understand them." Oliver mumbled to himself.

Miley was sure Lilly won't mind the time hanging with Zack, but she was going to have to do something nice for Oliver. She reached Cody and sat down beside him. She hoped this was going to work. Ten minutes later, her phone rang.

"Oh hi daddy…but I'm with Cody right now…Yes daddy…okay bye.

I have to run. A quick errand for my dad. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I have to get Jackson's attention without Maddie seeing me. A few minutes of waving got his attention and he distracted Maddie so she could get into the elevator. When she got to the suite, she started to change to Hannah.

Fifteen minutes later, she was on the elevator again. The doors opened and she started for the restaurant where Cody was waiting.

-------------------------------------------------

"This is Song Bird to Choir Boy…Song Bird to Choir Boy…Over."  
"This is Choir Boy. Go ahead Song Bird. Over."

"The Angel is flying. I repeat, the Angel is flying. Over."

"Got it. Choir Boy Over."

"Skatergirl to Choir Boy, the Angel is coming."

"Got Skatergirl Over."

"Over is right." Mr. Moseby said as he found Cody.

Cody jumped from surprise.

"And just what are you doing here?"

"I was just…ah…just…"

Hannah was approaching Cody when she saw Mr. Moseby had found him. There was nothing she could do, but go into the restaurant.

"Oh, I see what you were up to. How many times have I told you and your brother not to bother the guests. Now go."

Cody had no choose but to leave.

After seeing Cody leave, Hannah had to make a quick exit so Miley could get back to Cody.


	16. Chapter 15: Bad News

**Chapter 15**

Bad News

Hannah got to her room without being seen. She closed the door and leaned against it to catch her breath. There was a knock on the door. Uh Oh!

"Who is it?"

"It's me Miley." Robbie answered. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hannah! What are you doing as Hannah?"

Hannah closed the door and pulled off her wig. She quickly filled her dad in as she changed back into Miley. Just as she came out of the bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Robbie asked.

"It's Lilly. I'm having trouble opening the door." Robbie smiled at the way Lilly had stalled for time in case Miley needed it. He open the door and was a little surprised at the size of the crowd. Lilly did the introductions.

"This is Mr. Stewart, Miley's dad. This is Zack and Cody."

"Nice to meet you boys. Well, it's a good thing you're all here."

"Why's that daddy?" Miley asked coming back into the room.

"Because of this storm, they closed the airport."

"No way. For how long Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked.

"Couple of days I guess. This storm is suppose to end tomorrow." He got up and started for the door. "I guess I'll let you kids get back to what you were doing." Robbie winked at Miley as he left.

Cody filled Miley in on what happen down stairs.

"I was this close. Now I'll never met her."

"Hello! Didn't you hear what Miley's dad said Cody?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah Cody, Lilly's right." Zack agreed.

"What are you two talking about?"

"The airports closed because of the storm." Oliver told him.

"So, if we can't leave to fly back to Malibu, how is Hannah going to leave to fly back to Malibu?" Miley asked.

"OH! That means that she can't leave either!"

"And he's the smart one." Zack complained.

-------------------------------------------------

The cell phone ring. Jackson answered it.

"Hello. Oh hi dad. What's up….okay thanks…I'm sure I'll get over it. Bye." Jackson hung up the phone.

"That's just great." Jackson said.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Maddie asked.

"It's the storm. It closed the airport. Now I get to stay here with you longer." Jackson smiled and reached out and took her hand.

"In away, that is great." Maddie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"What a minute. How are you going to get home?"

"Oh no! I better call my mom. I'll probably have to stay here with London."

Jackson called for the check. After paying and leaving a tip, he walked with Maddie to the front desk.

"Mr. Moseby, Mr. Moseby!" Maddie pounded on the bell.

"Maddie! What are you doing?" Mr. Moseby grabbed the bell from her.

"I have to call my mom."

"I already called your mom Maddie. I have arranged for you to stay with London. And I promised to keep an eye on you." Mr. Moseby looked at Jackson as he said the last part. Jackson let go of Maddie's hand.

-------------------------------------------------

Since there wasn't that much stuff (nothing really) in Miley and Lilly's room, it was decided to go to Zack and Cody's suite.

"Hi mom, is it okay for us to hang here?" Cody asked.

"Sure thing. Anyone want something to eat?"

There was a choirs of yeses.

Carey went into the kitchen to get some snacks for the kids. Meanwhile, everyone gathered around the t.v. and decided on a DVD. Carey brought the snacks in and passed them around.

"What's up?" Carey asked.

"The storm closed the airport." Miley answered.

"SSShhhhh…."

"So you're stuck here until the airport opens?"

"yes"

"SSShhhhh…."

Maddie, who was done for the day, want with Jackson to found Miley, Lilly and Oliver. They went to Jackson's suite first and didn't find them there. Next, they tried Miley and Lilly's suite. No answer.

"Where could they be?" Jackson asked the air.

"They might be hanging out with Zack and Cody. Let's go check."

There was a knock on the door. Carey looked around.

"Don't everyone get up at once." Carey answered the door.

"Oh, hi Maddie. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jackson, Miley's brother."

"Nice to met you Jackson. Why don't you guys come on in. Everyone else is here."

"So this is were they are at." Jackson stated.

The DVD just happen to get over at this time and Carey decided it was time to ask an important question.

"Does anyone want pizza?"

"That would be great mom, but everything is closed." Cody said.

"The kitchen is still open. Besides, I've got to get ready to sing."

"But mom, everything is closed."

"But like I said, the hotel isn't closed."

Carey called room service a ordered the pizza for everyone and then went to get ready.

"Can I have your attention. Thank you. I want to thank everyone for trying to help me met Hannah. We almost did it, but Mr. Moseby cut me off at the last minute."

"We have until the airport opens, lets try again." Zack suggested.

"You guys think I should try again?" Zack and Maddie agreed right away. Lilly, Oliver and Jackson took their lead from Miley and agreed. After that, they sat in a circle trying to figure out ways for Cody to met Hannah. They all agreed that lunch and dinner was the best time for Hannah to be out and about. They all decide to see if they could find out what suite Hannah was in. The pizzas arrived and it was decided to spend the rest of the day there watching movies, playing games, trying to come up with more plans, and just plain talking.


	17. Chapter 16: One Crazy Day

**Chapter 16**

One Crazy Day

She couldn't sleep. Her brain would not set aside the events of the day so she could relax into blissful slumber. She could tell by the soft rhythmic breathing from the other bed, Lilly was sound asleep. Some big things and some exciting things happened. Okay, just one big thing. The storm had blown itself out around noon just like the weather people said. With any luck the airport will be open in 36 to 48 hours. Which means she won't see Cody. That was a big bummer. But the real excitement of the day happen not once but twice. Who would have imagine that 'accidentally' meeting someone would be so hard. Especially when the person that you are suppose to be meeting is doing the setting up. At less the day started normal enough. Well, normal enough for here at the Tipton.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly had gotten up with her this morning. Zack and Lilly are going to breakfast too. Cody had something else in mind. Cody invited Miley to a homemade breakfast. He had asked her what one of her favorite breakfast foods was the night before. She had told him oatmeal. Cody just nodded, rubbed his chin and said he could work with that. And no matter how hard she tried, Cody wasn't talking. She even surprised herself by trying a quick kiss on the lips. Enjoyable as it was, he still wasn't talking. The suspense was broken early that morning when they sat down for breakfast. His homemade banana walnut oatmeal was to die for. However, the only topic of conversation for that meal was about 'The Plan'. It seems the more she helped him with 'The Plan' the more he obsessed. Was she creating a monster? But she really did want Cody to meet Hannah. The only problem was doing it in away that Cody wouldn't find out she was Hannah. It sounded easier than it was to put into motion.

The first thing they tried was to find out what room Hannah was in. Miley knew they wouldn't find it. They never check in using the name Hannah Montana just for that reason. It helped cut down on the more dedicated fans. So with Phase A failed, it was time for Phase B. This involved another steak out. The only difference was that Cody was hiding behind the candy counter. This would give him better odds of not getting caught. This worked out for Miley. She didn't have to come up with an excuse to get away from Cody. But with his location, it became harder to get to the elevators. That is where Jackson came in. He was to distract Maddie and Cody so she could get to the elevators.

-------------------------------------------------

Everything was going according to both plans until she got close to the restaurant. She forgot to include the celebrity factor. She just assume that everyone at the Tipton knew Hannah was still there. She was wrong. About ten yards from the restaurant, a group of fans spotted her and all mayhem broke out. It took fifteen minutes for her to work an escape. But the big problem happen when she got to the elevator. Two elevators got there at the same time. Hannah got on the first on that opened. Once on the elevator, she hit the button for her floor. What she didn't know was that Cody got on the second elevator. He hit the button for the penthouse. Zack and Cody had quickly thought up a plan that was both simple and brilliant. Zack would watch the elevator that Hannah got on. When it stopped, Zack would radio the floor to Cody so he could push the right button to stop the elevator on. The plan worked. Luckily for Hannah, she closed the door to her room just as Cody got off the elevator. He started to head in the direction the sound came from. What was funny to Cody, was the fact, it was the floor that Miley and Lilly were staying on. And the sound of the closing door came in the direction of Miley and Lilly's room.

Hannah heard the elevator opening. At less this time luck was on her side. The door unlocked on the first try. As soon as she was through the door, she was closing it. She run to the bathroom and quickly changed back to Miley. She had to get back down stairs and find Cody before he missed her.

Just as she started to open the door, Cody knocked on it. Cody was surprised to find Miley in her room.

"I that you were still down stairs." Cody had said to her.

"Ah…After you went to met Hannah, I went to buy you a gift and I just brought it up to my room. I was just heading back down to see how you where doing." Cody had believed her. She felt awful. But it WAS a very close call.

-------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, Phase C didn't work either. Although it did come the closest to working. But once again the Hannah 'factor' got in the way. This time, Cody just sat in the lobby and waited for Hannah to come off the elevator. Oliver provide the distraction this time. Every thing was going according to plan. Hannah got off the elevator. She was planning on walking right by Cody. But at the bottom of the ramp, the fans attacked again. Luckily, Mr. Moseby was there to get her away from the crowd. What she didn't see was Cody getting on the elevator and going up to her floor. Then he went down the hall to the corner. If she went into a room before him, then he see each one it was. If she came around the corner, then he'd just bump into her on 'accident'. Lucky for Hannah, Lilly saw Cody take off for the elevator. She guessed from the last time where he was going and went after him. Lilly was right. See saw him peering around the corner when she got off the elevator. Lilly had an idea and put it into action. She called to Cody, and he answered her. He asked if she had seen Hannah get on the elevator yet. She told him no, and was able to get him down by their room door, facing away from the elevator. Lilly got Cody into a conversation and started to talk loudly.

Hannah finally got on the elevator and hit the button for her floor. As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Hannah heard Lilly talking VERY loudly and stopped cold. Was that Cody's voice too. She couldn't risk getting off the elevator. She let the doors closed and hit the button for the next floor. She doubled back for the stairwell. Taking the stairs down to her floor, she walked to the corner before her room. Not hearing anything in the hallway, she looked around the corner. All clear. She moved quickly to the door and put her ear to the door. Nothing. Hannah put the key card in the lock and got a green light. Slowly she opened the door and it was dark.

Wwwww…That was close! I need to come up with a new plan!

-------------------------------------------------

That new plan didn't come to her right away. Matter of fact, it was Carey that give her the idea. They were at Zack's and Cody's place. Carey was listening to them about how hard it has been to met Hannah and everything that went wrong for them. Carey encourage them to keep trying and that everything would work out. But now she had to get ready to sing. That's when the light bulb turned on for Miley. She suggested to Carey to ask Mr. Moseby if he would ask or invite Hannah to sing with Carey. After a little begging from everyone she agreed to ask Mr. Moseby on the way to the lounge. After she left, Miley went to use the bathroom to call her dad.

Everyone was still there when Carey came back. She had good news to deliver. After they made plans for tomorrow night, everyone left for a good night's rest. Mission Accomplished.

Which brings Miley right back to where she was now. Laying in bed, trying to fall asleep. She knew she was going to have to ditch them so she could perform. But it did final let Cody met Hannah without him finding out it was her.


	18. Chapter 17: Cody's Gift

**Chapter 17**

Cody's Gift

"I can't believe that you can cook so well Cody!"

"Well, I do hang out in the kitchen with Chief Powdool."

"It shows." Miley pauses before she continues. "This is probably going to be our last breakfast together. I'm going to miss them."

"Well, there is still tomorrow morning at less."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"You remember the tour of Boston I gave you?"

"Yes."

"How about I give you a tour of the Tipton?"

"Okay."

"What's wrong Miley?"

"Well, I haven't left yet and I already miss you."

Cody reaches over and lays his hand on Miley's hand.

"I now how you feel. Let's make this the best day ever. Deal?"

"Deal."

With that, Cody and Miley set out to tour the Tipton.

Zack and Lilly were down in the basement. They plan on spending the whole day skateboarding until it was time for the show. Both of them were trying to forget that this was the last day too.

Maddie, London, Oliver and Jackson were playing cards in the penthouse. Maddie had her legs propped on Jackson legs. They too were trying to make it through the day.

-------------------------------------------------

Carey had other plans. She and Robbie had gotten to know each other through their kids. Robbie had to admit she was right on this call. All the kids where moping around. Carey's idea? Make tonight's show a little bit of a party. She got the staff to help decorate the lounge and Robbie planned a menu. By the time noon rolled around, the three groups were rounded up and lunch was served in one of the guest dining rooms. Carey had a karaoke machine brought in. The effect after two hours? Everyone was ready for the show that night. Still a little sad, but ready for the show.

Everyone, except Robbie, decided to spend the time before the show together. They all went back to Zack and Cody's suite and had time to watch one DVD before it was time to get ready for the show. What they didn't know was that it was going to be more of a party for them. Before it was time to get ready, something came up. Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?… But daddy, what about the show?… I don't care about a contractual agreement…This is the last…okay, okay…yes they pay the bills…okay, I'll be right there. Bye."

"What's up Miles?" Jackson asked.

"Remember that real pain in the neck client of daddy's?"

"Yeah."

"Well they want him to do a bunch of research and have it ready when we get back."

"Does that mean you are going to miss the show?" Cody asked.

"yes" Miley said trying very hard to sound disappointed.

Cody took the news hard, but didn't show it.

Maddie and London gave her hugs as she got ready to leave.

"See you at breakfast Cody." Cody got up and hug and kissed Miley.

-------------------------------------------------

Why do I feel like a heel? Miley asked herself in the elevator. Cody wanted to met Hannah and she wanted Cody to met Hannah too. So why do I feel so bad? She went into her room and changed in Hannah. Well, if Cody wants to met Hannah, I have to give my best show for him. With this commitment, she felt a new surge of energy. Time to call Mr. Moseby so the escort will be at the elevator in the lobby. With the call made, she left the room.

When the DVD was done, everyone head out to get ready for the show.

"Are you excited Cody?" Zack asked.

"You bet I am." Cody half lied. He was getting excited about meeting Hannah but it just wasn't the same without Miley there with him.

Maddie decided that she was going to go the whole nine yards for this dinner for Jackson. London let her pick out one of her designer dresses and they both set out to get the other done up with hair and make-up. Jackson for his part, put on his best clothes that he had brought with him. He also took extra time in his appearance. Even Oliver told him he was going to really impress Maddie tonight. Then an inspired idea hit Jackson. He called the front desk to have a corsage sent up. He would give it to Maddie when they went up to pick up Maddie and London. Lilly found that Miley had picked out an outfit for her that she agreed with and put it on. This let her take extra time in getting ready because she didn't have to figure out what to wear.

-------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes before the show was to start, Jackson and Oliver picked up London and Maddie from the penthouse. Maddie loved her flowers and show Jackson her appreciation with a kiss. The four of them met the other three in the lobby. From there they walk to the lounge and was surprised. Word had spread around the Tipton that Hannah Montana was going to be a guess singer tonight and there was a crowd to show how just how far the news traveled. But when they got there, they were taken right to a table set-up for them. The table was decorated and every place had a name tag. Beside Cody's place was one for Hannah and on the other side was one for Miley.

Back stage in the dressing room, Hannah waited for Carey to show up. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Carey opened the door and came in.

"Hi. I'm Carey Martin." Carey walked over to greet Hannah.

"Hi. Hannah Montana." She got up and shook hands with Carey.

"I'm so glad you agreed to sing tonight. And let me thank you for meeting with my son Cody. He's been a very big fan of yours for a long time."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to have a chance to met some of my fans on a more sane setting. You wouldn't believe some of the things they do just to met you."

"I can believe it. I was on the road before I had the kids. Sometimes things got a little hair. But that was another life time ago. Are you ready to go meet everyone?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Carey lead Hannah out into the lounge were everyone was sitting at there places. When Hannah came out into the lounge, she noticed the Jackson had his arm around Maddie. She looked very happy. Lilly and Zack were holding hands. Oliver and London kind of look like the friend you bring on a date so the sister or friend of your date had a date too. When she saw Cody, it took every ounce of willpower to keep from running up to him and hugging him. He looked so alone.

"Hey kids, I want to introduce you to Hannah Montana. This is Oliver and London."

"Hi London. Oliver."

"Hi nice to meet you." London responded.

"Hi." Oliver fought to keep a straight face and won.

"This is Jackson and Maddie."

"Jackson. Maddie. You look very nice Maddie."

"Thank you and it's nice meeting you again."

"Please to met you." Jackson smirked. Luckily, only Hannah had seen the smirk.

"This is Lilly and my son Zack."

"Hi Lilly. Zack."

"Hi Hannah I just want you to know that I'm a big fan." Lilly gashed.

"Hi Hannah." Zack played it cool.

"and this is my other son Cody. His friend Miley couldn't make tonight because she had to help her dad with some work."

"Hi Cody. I hear you have been trying very hard to met me. I'm glad we get to meet at last. And I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"Hi! You wouldn't believe how hard it is to meet you. And I like to apologize for having to cause you to fall. My brother Zack threw me on the floor in front of you."

"What are brothers for. I have an older brother. And let me tell you, he does some of the strangest things." Hannah could see Jackson from were she sitting next to Cody. When Jackson heard what Hannah said, he gave her a dirty look. A couple of minutes after Hannah sat down, meals were served. Conversations broke down into small group as what happens when you have big group. Cody, Hannah, Zack and Lilly were talking together. And even though Cody was having a good time. He thought he be having a better time if Miley was here. He missed Miley. Hannah noticed that Cody was thinking about something.

"What's wrong Cody?"

"Well, I don't want you to get the wrong idea or feel bad, but I just wish Miley was here. You see, when you first got here, I would have giving anything to have this chance to met you. But I've gotten to know Miley over the last several days and I really like her."

Did he say he REALLY likes me. YES! YES! YES!

"…and I just wish she was here."

"Awww…that is so sweet. She must be a really special girl."

"She is."

Applause start as the band began to play and Carey came out to sing her first song. As Hannah listen to Carey sing, she could tell that she gave up her career to for her kids. She was good. After Carey sing her first set. She introduce Hannah to the lounge. Hannah pumped up from what Cody said, was very energized for her set. She sang the same four songs she sang for the benefit and added on more song. She just couldn't not sing it. Especially since the whole time in Boston with Cody felt just like the song.

So she sang If We Were a Movie. When she had finished, she went back and sat down by Cody. She so wanted to kiss him. But she know she couldn't as Hannah. So she settled for signing the picture of Hannah she had brought with her for everyone. After that she made an excuse to leave because she figured that Cody was going to find Miley after the show was over and wanted to be there for him. Being a super star can defiantly have its moments like these.

When Hannah got to her room, she changed back to Miley and opened her laptop to play a game and wait. About thirty to forty minutes there was a knock on the door and sure enough it was Cody. She let him in and she closed the laptop so he couldn't see the screen. This way it looked like she was researching something on the web.

It was starting to get late when Lilly came back to the room. Miley and Cody said good night to each other and both were looking forward to breakfast tomorrow morning.


	19. Chapter 18: Surprises and Goodbyes

**Chapter 18**

Surprises and Goodbyes

Miley and Lilly had gotten up early today to make sure everything was pack and they were ready to leave. Plus they wanted the extra time to have with Zack and Cody. Miley and Lilly had a good laugh about last night. Lilly told Miley that it was hard to keep a straight face sometimes. Miley told Lilly how hard it was for her not to attack Cody when he was telling Hannah how he felt about Miley. The phone rang.

"Hello…Now? But daddy…but daddy…can' we wait for a later flight?…Please? Okay. Bye"

Miley grabbed a tissue and wiped at the tears that start to fall.

"What's wrong Miley?"

"The airport called and gave us the time for our departure."

"When is it?" Lilly was starting to feel nervous now. She hadn't said good bye to Zack yet.

"We have to leave in half an hour."

"Hello? Oh hi Jackson. What's up…You do…I'll met you down at the candy counter…bye." Maddie jumped out of bed to get dressed.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly had left the room right away to tell Zack good bye. She was going to wear the same clothes she had on as Lola if she had too. Miley didn't have the same choice. She had to change. Miley had change clothes, finished her make-up and just put her wig on when there was a knock on the door. Not really thinking she open the door and there stood Cody.

"Hannah! What are you doing in Miley's room."

"Good question…what I'm I doing…" Miley said more to herself than Cody.

"Well…Miley's dad helps my manger every once in awhile and I was just checking to see if they were ready to leave."

"You mean you already knew them?" Cody asked starting to get angry.

"No. Last night was the first I met them. But my manger is itching to get going and since Miley and Lilly are girls and I'm a girl, he asked me to check on them and see if they needed help so we could get going."

"You mean you're leaving now?"

"Yeah. In about twenty minutes."

"Is Miley here?"

"No, she left as soon as I got here. Something about saying good bye to you I think."

"I've got to get home then. Bye. Nice meeting you." Cody left in a hurry.

Miley closed the door.

"Oh, you're really a great girlfriend Miley."

She opened the door and went after Cody.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Zack were in the basement. The were walking the skateboard room.

"I really had a great time." Lilly said looking down.

"I did too Lilly."

"We never did determine who the winner was."

"I think you won, because you're a winner to me". Zack then gently pulled her to him and gave you a kiss that seem to last forever.

"I have to finish packing." Lilly left Zack standing there. He watched her leave.

-------------------------------------------------

Carey opened the door.

"Hi Hannah. What can I do for you?"

"Is Cody here?"

"Yeah. He just got back. Come in. Cody you have a visitor."

"Miley? Oh it's just you."

"Boy! What type of a greeting is that Cody?"

"That's okay Ms. Martin. I came to say good bye to Cody."

"Sorry. I really have to find Miley before she leaves."

"Wait. Please. I want to say good-bye too." She started to tear up. "Please."

Cody was a little taken back by the turn of events.

"Okay."

"I just want you to know that I really enjoyed this last few days with you and I'm never going to forget you. I think the part I'll remember most is breakfast. Yeah, I think breakfast was my most favorite time." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"But I had breakfast with Miley not you."

"No you didn't. It was me."

"What? I spent all my time with Miley."

"Cody, I think she's trying to tell you something."

"Promise that you won't get mad at me."

"Okay. I promise." Cody was very confused.

"What I'm going to tell you is a very big secret and you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise."

Hannah sighed. Slowly she reached up to her wig and pulled it off. She took the hair pins out and let her hair fall down around her shoulders.

"Miley?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm Hannah Montana."

"But why didn't you tell me!" Cody turned his back on Miley.

"Because I wanted you to like me for me. Not because I was Hannah Montana."

Her eyes started to tear up.

"Didn't you see how the people react when they saw Hannah? Can't you imagine living with that every day." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I just want to be a normal kid. Just like you." Carey walked over to Miley and put her arms around her.

"You probably had a good laugh at me. The way you were trying to help me met Hannah."

"Cody, I knew how badly you wanted to met Hannah and I want you to met Hannah to make you happy, but me being Hannah is my deepest secret that I keep."

"Besides Cody, if I remember right, didn't Hannah show up like she was suppose to for each plan you guys had and was it not Miley that got me to ask if Hannah would sing with me and met you guys. It seems to me that Miley has gone out of her way just so you could met Hannah."

"Yeah, I guess you are right mom, but why are you telling me now Miley?"

"Because…I think I love you." On hearing this Carey hug Miley with a little more pressure.

"Awww…first love."

"You love me?" Cody asked.

Miley let go of Carey and moved over to Cody.

"Yes, I do." Miley took his hands into hers.

"Is that why I've been feeling so weird lately mom?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it."

"Then I love you too Miley."

Cody stepped closer to Miley and leaned in to kiss her. After a few moments Carey spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough kissing."

The both stepped back and blushed at what Carey had said. Carey walked over to Cody and Miley and put her arms around both of them.

"Awww…First Love. You never forget your first love guys. I remember when I…"

"Uh, Ms. Martin. I have to leave as Hannah."

"Oh sorry."

Miley picked her wig up off the table and headed into the bathroom and comes out as Hannah.

"Be down stairs at the candy counter in fifteen minutes okay?

"Okay, Miley? Hannah? Who do I call you?"

"When the wig's on, it's Hannah." Hannah smiled. Then she left for her room.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly was back but not for long. She was just finishing up with her wig and becoming Lola.

"All set Lola?"

"Sure am Hannah. Where have you been?"

"Saying good bye to Cody."

"You told him?"

"yes"

"You must have it bad then. Do you?"

"My first love." Hannah smiled as she said it.

Jackson met Maddie at the candy counter. They both were a little teary eyed.

"This has been a great week for me Jackson. Thanks for making it that way."

"I had a great time too. I'm going to miss you too."

"Ditto. I wrote my address, email and phone number down incase you want to keep in touch."

"I like that." Jackson said as he took the paper and then pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Maddie. She took it knowing it had his information on it. She wiped at a tear.

Jackson started to lean in to Maddie at about the same time Maddie started to lean in to Jackson. Just before there lips met…Mr. Moseby came by.

"No kissing in…" Two teary eyed faces turned to look at him.

"…oh never mind." He smiled and kept walking.

Maddie and Jackson finished what they starting.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie came down to check everyone out and to make sure all the luggage made it out to the limo. Then he had Oliver and Jackson go out to the limo.

Cody and Zack came down to the lobby and went over to Maddie who was still chasing tears away with a tissue.

"You going to be okay sweet thing?"

"Yeah. Maybe in a few days Zack."

"Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on…"

Maddie kissed Zack on the forehead.

"Thanks Zack."

"Have you guys said good bye to Miley and Lilly?"

"I have with Lilly, but I haven't seen Miley." Zack answered.

"Oh she's around." Was all Cody said.

The bell on the elevator rang and the doors open to Hannah and Lola.

They both walked down the ramp but Lola stopped at the bottom, Hannah walked over to Cody. She put her arms around him and have him a long slow kiss.

"Get a room." Zack commented.

"Bye Cody." Hannah said. Hannah rejoined Lola, who waved at Zack and winked, and went out to the limo.

"Wow Cody. You just got kiss by Hannah Montana. I'll have to try having girls fall on me. There goes one now." With that Zack took off.

"You going to miss Miley?" Maddie asked Cody.

"Yeah. She's my first love you know." Cody was still looking at the front doors.

"No one else can say their first love was Hannah Montana."

"How did you know?"

"You and Miley have been inseparable since she got here. The only time you two have been a part is when Hannah was around. She wasn't at the show last night. Hannah was. Just know when asked if you said good bye to Miley you said she was around. And Hannah just gave you a very big good bye kiss."

"Oh…"

"And Jackson's her brother." Maddie put her arm around Cody.

"We promised to stay in touch." He hold up the paper Miley had given him.

Maddie smiled and showed Cody her piece of paper. Cody smiled back.

"I have a break. What say we go drown our sad hearts in some ice cream milk shakes? My treat."

"Okay."


	20. Chapter 19: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The school day was over and they were to met in Mr. Aaron's office. They sat quietly in the office waiting for their turn. After getting back from Boston and getting settled back in, Oliver and Lilly met at Miley's house to do their paper that Mr. Aaron had assigned them. They were dreading having to write it. But when they sat down to do the paper, it came very easily for them. Even their parents that the papers were very good and that they actually learned something on the trip.

"Mr. Aaron will see you know." Mrs. Darcy told them. They got up and filed in to his office. The last one in closed the door.

"I'm glad that all of you made it back safely. Can I have your papers."

"By the way Miley, that was a very gracious offer that you did. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mr. Aaron."

Mr. Aaron started reading the papers as the three of them waited. When he finished with the papers, he looked up and smiled.

"You three did a great job on your papers. I give them all A's. I'll see you three in school tomorrow. Before you leave though, you will have to make up the work you missed." Moaning, they left the office.

"Does he do this all the time Miley?" Oliver complained.

"Pretty much. Welcome to my world." Miley informed her friends.

"Thanks a lot. But next time, keep it to our self." Lilly said.

Six months later… 

"So what did Cody say Miley?"

"Not much. Just that he misses me. He also asked about you guys. By the way Lilly Zack says hi and London says hi to you Oliver."

"Thanks Miley. Tell Cody that I said hi to London."

…_beep…beep…_

"Hold on guys I have a another call."

"Hello?"

"Hi Miley. It's Maggie."

"Hi Maggie. Hold on. I have Oliver and Lilly on the line."

Miley hits the right buttons and …

"Hey guys, I have Maggie on the line."

"Hey Maggie."

"Maggie, what's up?"

"I have some GREAT news to tell you guys."

"What is it?"

"Lilly! If you be quiet she could tell us."

"My bad."

"Go ahead Maggie." Oliver encouraged.

"Okay, there is no way to tell you this so I just come out an say it. I'm remission!"


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, that's another story in the electronic pages.

Right now I have nothing in the works. But I'm

Rolling a few thing over. Thanks for reading,

Enjoying and your nice reviews.

RJBsComputer


	22. AN

Author Note:

I've gone back and tried to clean up my stories.

If you find anything, could you let me know. Thank you.


End file.
